Strength and Shadows
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: He was sure he had lost his angel during the annihilation of the rest of their kind. But Death did not think she would come back as a mortal woman. And he sure as hell will not lose her again.
1. Hope There Is A Way

**A/N: Hello, Darksiders fans! I come with my first DS fan-fic eva! What started as a little idea from watching Tobuscus' literal trailer, became a full story that I knew I wanted to write.**

**This is a romance (if you follow me, then you would have guessed it lol) that features my OC, Leila Nereza. Now, we all have no idea of Death's loving side, so bear with me!**

**You can go to my profile, under "Other Websites" and find a link to my deviantART page for the teasers and (failed) drawings about this story that helped me fuel my creativity for this story!**

**Enjoy the prologue for now! :)  
**

* * *

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_How _do _you live with yourself, Death? After slaying your _own _kind? After murdering your _own_ beloved? I loved you, Death. I promised to ride with you for all of eternity. But you didn't let that happen…" _

**Location: Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm (True Location Unknown)  
(Shortly after the events of Darksiders ) **

"You should come home, brother,"

"Not that I don't want to, War. I just do not want to leave this place. Particularly, this Mausoleum."

"You haven't spoken about her ever since that day. Do you… still miss her?"

"I always have, War. It's just that recent events made it impossible to think about her. Now that it is all over, I can. And the feeling is dreadful…"

War sat a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "There is nothing you can do for her, Death. It's been more than five centuries. She's gone."

Death shook his head slightly, his tone filled with nothing but dejection. "Not all of her. Her soul is still here, isn't it?" He glanced up at the statue in front of him. The statue's hand was reaching out towards them, with a large blue amulet in its palm. "I hear her, War. Sometimes." He then confessed.

"What does she say, brother?" War asked.

"Rather cruel things, actually. She speaks of how I deserve to feel guilty. How I chose power over her. How I broke all of the promises…"

"Brother, you know that is _not _Nereza. She loved you very much. Didn't you say that she forgave you?" War made his older brother turn to face him. "Those are simply mind games, brother. Brought on by the guilt you are carrying. Nereza could never say anything hurtful about you."

The Pale Rider faked a chuckle. "Even if she forgave me before she let go of her last breath, I am sure there must be some hatred in her. I killed her, War. Who can forgive that?"

War only wished he could somehow comfort his older brother. He knew Death was hurting right now. But what could he do? His lover was no more; killed during the annihilation of the Nephilim, one that Death had led. "Death…"

"It's quite alright, War," Death patted his shoulder and glanced back at the statue. "I'm still trying to find a way to bring her back. The souls of our kin were all sacrificed, except for hers. She _must _return somehow."

Leila Nereza was her full name. She was Nephilim, just like Death. Death had once gifted her with a blue amulet and when she died, instead of her soul being trapped in Death's own green amulet like the rest of their kind, hers trapped itself in her blue amulet. Nobody knows why or how this phenomenon happened, but it did. And when the dust settled, Death found her amulet and could sense her soul stuck in there.

Death kept her amulet hidden, hoping to revive her one day. During his 500-year leave of absence after the destruction of his kin, he tried his best, but he could never figure out a way to revive her. It was as if there was a little piece missing.

He ultimately decided that keeping her soul was more than enough for him, but it was only proving to drive him mad with guilt.

Death reached for her blue amulet and gripped it, only to pull his hand back with a pained grunt. _"Ugh!"_ He staggered backwards a little and was caught by War.

"Brother?"

"Her amulet…" Death shifted his weight back to his feet. "I touched it and… and I saw something."

"What is it?" War asked. "Was it Nereza? Did she say something to you?"

"No…" The Reaper shook his head, still shaken. "I saw a mortal. A human female. And… and she resembled Reza,"

"What?" Now this was truly madness. "Death, this is highly-"

"I _know_ what I saw, War!" Death quickly argued back, not giving his younger brother any time to retaliate. "And I _saw _Nereza! But as a mortal woman!"

"Death…" War began in a soothing voice. "I know you miss her, but-"

"I _know _what I _saw_…" He then growled at his younger brother. "And I saw Nereza."

"Fine," War held up in hands in truce. "Let's say you _did _see Nereza. And let's say you _did _see her as a mortal woman… that would mean that she would be on Earth! You honestly think she might be a reincarnation of Nereza?"

Death sighed, his mind in a conflict. "I don't _know_, War. But if she is, then having that vision made all the more sense. If she's the rebirth of Nereza, then I _have _to speak to her."

"Brother," War gripped Death shoulders and made him turn to him. "You do not know whether there is an actual mortal down there on Earth. It could be another mind game." He then took a more comforting tone. "I know your heart yearns for Nereza. You never meant for any of this to happen. That kind of guilt can mess with your mind. You mustn't take notice of it."

"Then what would you have me do, War?" Death remained stubborn, shrugging of his brother's touch. "Stay here and remain remorseful? Go mad with the pain? No. I need to know. I _must _know."

War sighed in defeat. Death was always a stubborn one, but their brother Strife, was worse. "Fine. Do what you will, brother. If this is what you want. I have no idea how you are going to go down to Earth without angering the Council. But if you do go through with this, please don't be disappointed."

Death let go of a chuckle. "Don't worry about _me_, War."

War gave chuckle of his own, but his was a faked one. As he made his way out of the mausoleum, he said, "I'm afraid that's all I do now, brother: worry about you."


	2. Leila Nereza

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim **

"Maybe you should learn to approach your enemies in a more… _delicate_ manner, brother,"

"What are you talking about, War?" Death rolled his eyes in great annoyance as he continued to sharpen his scythe. "Do you mean… sneaking?"

"It _might _come in handy,"

Death almost grunted. "That's a cowardly approach, War!"

"Not if Leila Nereza teaches you," War said, with a little smile.

"And who might _that _be?"

War raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Do you not remember what Fury told us a while a back?"

"Hm. Must have slipped my pretty little mind. Please, War," Death spread his arms. "_Enlighten _me once again."

"Little mind indeed…" Strife murmured.

"Leila Nereza is a good friend of our sister's," War began to explain, not wanting another argument between his two brothers. "She's a fellow Nephilim, trained in the arts of the shadows. She recently arrived in our realm to teach Fury little of what she knows."

"Have you ever gone to learn anything, War?" Death asked out of curiosity, but also to humour his little brother. He leaned against one of the stone pillars.

In Death's realm, they were in an (surprisingly,considering Death's dark tastes) awe-inspiring grassy open field, where a small corner of it had a collection of stone pillars, both horizontal and vertical, some broken, some intact. This place was four siblings' favourite place to kill time. Not to mention the large field was a great place for them to have their occasional fights, be it verbal or physical.

"More like I'm _incapable _of learning the arts of the shadows," He said, shaking his head. "No, not everyone can master that skill. Especially those not born into that skill,"

"So help me understand this, little brother…" Death then leaned forward, with his sarcastic tone and face on, just to annoy War. "_Why_ would I want to waste my time playing with shadows when I can trust in the strength of my scythes?"

"As if you _don't _play with those toys you call 'scythes'…" Strife once again, murmured to himself.

"Like you don't play with those toys of yours!" Death pointed an annoyed finger at Strife as he tended to one of his two handguns, Redemption. "Just once, I'd like to see you try to take someone out _up-close _with those things…"

"At least I have _style, _Death!"

"Some style!"

"Stop it, you two…" War shook his head. Honestly, these two could never get along. "Do what you want, Death, but you'll be missing out. Plus, she _is _quite the beauty. Dark and mysterious, just the way you like it,"

Death concealed a blush, but his voice was a dead-giveaway of his embarrassment. "And how would you know about the women _I _would like, War?"

"Yes, War," Strife leaned forward. "I mean, which woman is going to love _that _face?"

"One more remark and I'm coming over there and shoving that handgun down your snarky mouth, Strife!"

"Bring it on, Death! It's been a while since I whacked you around!"

War buried his face in his large hands, sighing in defeat. "And _they _are older than me…"

Suddenly, from the grassy ground, a wave of shadows emerged in a vertical manner and then disappeared in an instant. When it did, it revealed their sister, Fury, lying on the ground who grunted with an "OOF!"

The three brothers were taken aback. "What the- Fury? How did you-?"

War was interrupted when a collection of more shadows gathered and revealed another woman, this time, unknown to the brothers. "I told you it wasn't that easy! Especially teleportation via shadows," The female glanced around, hands on her hips. "Now, I have no idea where we are! But… this _is _a beautiful field… I wouldn't mind conducting my midnight trainings here- oh!" After a 360-degree turn, she met gazes with the three brothers. "Hello!" She greeted sweetly.

"Hello, Nereza!" War warmly greeted, having already known the female.

"Um… hello…" Death was never good with greetings.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" And neither was Strife.

Fury, by then, got to her feet and dusted her outfit. "Well, I somehow teleported myself to my brothers. Reza, I'd like you to meet them: you've meet War. Well, this is Strife and Death. Boys, this is my beloved friend, Leila Nereza."

Strife and Death got a good look at this fellow Nephilim: she was tall, but not as tall as them. She wore a black hooded cloak. Her outfit consisted of a midnight-blue long-sleeved top, its hem slanted to the right, with black gloves, black pants and knee-length black boots.

"It's nice to meet the both of you!" Leila Nereza was all in smiles. "Fury has told me so much. I am Leila Nereza, Lady Spectre, and a Master of the Shadows. It is an honour." She gave them a little bow in respect.

As silently as he could, Death whispered to War, "You were _not _kidding…" Death then took a step forward to her, wearing a small, intrigued smile. "Leila Nereza. The honour is all ours. We've heard so much about you and your skills in the shadows."

"Good things, I hope,"

"Oh yes,"

_Death is so unusually sweet that it's scary. He has something up his sleeve, even though he had no upper body armour. Show off,_ Strife thought. _So what is he up to? _

"But I'm afraid that Strife here thinks differently about your combat preferences. He thinks that it's a rather… cowardly approach."

"HEY! I NEVER SAID THAT!" Strife jumped to his feet, stunned. _OH, you unbelievable sarcastic bastard, Death!_

"Do you see?" Death said, still in his calm tone. "He's in denial."

Nereza giggled softly. "Well, it's not surprising. Not everyone is supportive of using stealth. But if this is how you feel, Strife, then…" She turned to face him. "How about a one-on-one? My shadows against your handguns. You can see for yourself why the shadows are not to be trifled with."

Strife exchanged a quick glance with Death, who was internally beaming with joy at his brother's misfortune. "If you so desire, Shadow Master. But I won't go easy on you,"

"Neither will I. I'll try not to _hurt _you…"

Strife and Nereza stood opposite each other in that same open field. Death, War and Fury took their front row seats at the pillars, waiting for the show to begin.

"Show me what you got, Strife…"

Strife raised both of his handguns at her and fired one round from each of them. Nereza waved her hand and a wave of shadows reflected the bullets.

Strife's jaw dropped to the ground "Oh-"

Suddenly, Nereza casted another wave of shadows over her and when it dispersed, she was no longer in her original place.

Strife made quick glances around him, anticipating her to pop out of nowhere. Nereza resurfaced behind him and delivered a hard kick to him, causing the Nephilim to fly forward a few feet.

Strife grunted but stood his ground, making a quick 180-degree turn to fire more shots at her.

Nereza ran for him, reflecting the bullets by putting a shadow shield in front of her. She jumped and knocked him to the ground. As he struggled back to his feet, she brandished two identical weapons, and they were not made of the shadows. No, they were daggers. Black in color. She attempted to gut Strife when one of them but he jumped out of the way and fired two shots at her. She took one to the chest, but stayed strong.

Nereza brought her hand down on him but Strife blocked the attack with both his handguns. Strife was stronger between the two, but it didn't matter to Nereza. She smirked at him. "Don't look now, but…"

Before Strife would retaliate, a powerful force was pulling him away by his waist and then holding him hostage by his arms: _shadows _were clutching his arms, and he was unable to move. "WHAT THE-"

"This is the part where I tear you in half down the middle," Nereza said, holding a finger from top to bottom. "But you're Fury's brother, so I'm not allowed to do that,"

"You can try!" Death suggested gleefully.

"SHUT UP, DEATH." Strife shouted, as Nereza's shadows released him from their grip. He shoved both of his handguns back into their holsters. "You took a bullet."

"Meh. It's nothing. I'm good," She assured with a smile. "So, Strife, what do you think?" She asked.

Strife shook his head at her, unable to put together even a few words. In the end, he went with, "You're a scary woman", before he took off.

Nereza giggled to herself, just as Death, War and Fury walked up to her. "I didn't scare him, did I?" She innocently asked.

"He'll get by," Fury assured. "You were amazing, Reza. Yet again!"

"I thank you!" She bowed. "It has been a blast, but I should be going. My sisters have arranged for a little family dinner. I will see you tomorrow for more training?"

"Of course, dear friend. See you tomorrow."

Fury and Nereza gave each other a quick hug before she and War began to leave. Death nodded his head at Nereza, who nodded back, but she was not done with the black-haired Nephilim just yet. "Death? May I speak with you for a short while?"

Death turned back to her, a little confused. "If you must, Lady Spectre. Tell me."

Nereza took a moment to pull down her hood for the first time. Death really took the moment to get a good look of this female Nephilim: cat-like lime green eyes, deep blue waist-length hair, and a killer smile to go with it all. "Death… I _know_ it was you who said that using the shadows is a cowardly approach."

Death's yes widened, but he tried to keep it cool. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have to lie anymore. I know," She said, still keeping a confident smile.

"Oh…" At this point, Death was fully confused. "And yet, you still took it as if Strife said it and challenged him? Don't get me wrong: it was highly amusing, but now, it's just… confusing…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Don't get _me_ wrong, but when Fury told me about her brothers, she said that between you and Strife, you're the nicer and more tolerable one," She related. "But it appears that you two are no different."

"WE'RE NOT THE SAME EITHER,"

"Calm yourself, Death!" She held up both hands in truce. "You say it like it's a bad thing!"

"IT _IS _A BAD THING…"

Nereza could not hide her chuckles. Death's denies are simply hilarious to her, especially the way he was denying it all. He did _not _want to be compared to Strife. "Calm down, Death. Anyway, she said she had always liked you better. And I can see why: being the eldest, you are the responsible one. You act like the cold and distant person that you want others to believe you are, but it's not who you really are truly. There's something more. Something you'd prefer to keep hidden and only show it to people you truly care about. Namely, your siblings."

Death was beginning to feel a little exposed, and it had nothing to do with having no upper body armor. Was it really _that _easy to tell what Death was all about? He had thought he was doing a good job hiding it all. Damn. But in any case, this woman was _good _at defining him.

Nereza grinned once more for him, and gave him a small bow. "It was wonderful to have met you, Death. Shadows guide you." She wished sincerely. "I should be going."

That was when Nereza raised both of her hands and from the grassy grounds, summoned a steed that was made from the shadows. The horse neighed majestically and waited to be mounted.

Death's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "My Goodness…"

Nereza got onto her steed and took another look at Death. "Maybe if you are capable of learning the shadows, you can summon a steed of your own, Death. Good day to you. Come, Charna." With that, the shadow horse rode away from the open-field and from Death, leaving the Nephilim alone.

And all he could do as he watched a Master of the Shadows ride off was smile. "Good day to you as well, Lady Spectre."


	3. A Wicked Game With The Mind

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_I could tell that you were captivated by me, Death. I could see it. You had never met anyone like me before and that intrigued you greatly. I was unique to you, and that was the reason why you wanted me so badly…" _

**Location: Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim **

"Well, Death, I knew it was a matter of time before you would want me to train you in the arts of the shadows,"

"Was my enthusiasm that obvious, Lady Spectre?"

Leila Nereza giggled as she took her position in front of Death. "Maybe it was. Or maybe I'm just that good."

He smirked.

"Well, I suppose we should get started," She pulled her black hood up. "We first need to see whether or not you're capable of using the shadows. May I?"

"Do what you need to, Lady Spectre."

"This won't be but a moment. I'll be giving you a piece of my power since you weren't born with the ability. And if the shadows like you, then nothing should happen to you." With that, she placed a gloved hand on the centre of his bare chest. The connection caused a black glow.

Death glanced down at his right hand: blackness was forming around it and it appeared as if he could wield it. Shadows.

"Well, well," She looked up at him. "Seems like you are more than able to use the shadows. Congratulations!" She flashed him a grin.

"Thank you."

"Now, you can do almost anything with the shadows. Create allies, create weapons, teleport… But there is still a great deal we don't know about them and their true potential. Which is why anything can happen. That's why it is advised that those not born with the gift are to be careful," She said to him, smiling sweetly. "But you just might be able to handle yourself."

He smiled back. "Well, we'll see, won't we, Lady Spectre?"

"Indeed we will, Death. Indeed we will."

Nereza glanced up at the sparkling full moon against the black sky. "Midnight. Perfect. There would be more than enough shadows for us. Come, Death. I shall teach you what you are capable of."

"I think you may find that I'm capable of many things, Lady Spectre."

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow at him, keeping her smirk, just as he was keeping his. "We shall see then."

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 19****th, 2012  
5:53am **

Melaena Sullivan opened her eyes in an instant. She heard the soft beating of her own heart in the silence around her.

She sat up and turned her head to the right to glance at her clock. _So much for sleep_, she thought, yawning and scratching the back of her head. Another dream took it away from her. She didn't even have to get up for work for another 2 hours.

She stared out of the window of her apartment and at the busy city of Seattle and decided to take this opportunity to get up, shower and write another diary entry.

_Dear diary,  
Happy 27__th__ birthday to me. I woke up due to another dream. It's one I've already had: the day I help Death learn how to use the shadows. _

_It was also the day he began to take an interest in me. Or rather… Leila Nereza. _

_27 years of these dreams and I still have no idea what they mean. I know they tell a story. I know I'm this Leila Nereza. But I want to understand everything. All of that can happen only if I meet Death. _

_But where the hell could he even be?_

_I bet he doesn't even know I exist. _

_Such a wicked game being played with my mind. And heart. _

_Until next time,  
Mel._

* * *

**A/N: Hello to the 6 followers! Thanks for taking a chance with this story ;)**


	4. Enchanted

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_You promised me, Death… You promised to ride with me of all of eternity. But you rode against me instead…"_

**Location: The Well of Souls**

"Death. It has been a quite a while."

"Too long, Crowfather."

"Indeed. The Crowfather extended his arm out to Dust, who instinctively wanted to sit on his shoulder upon seeing the Old One. "Now _what _can I do for you, Death? You seek for something personal, I can tell."

Death took in a deep breath before asking his unusual question. "Crowfather. I need to know if it's possible for a deceased Nephilim to resurrect as a mortal human."

The Crowfather arched his large white eyebrow at the Horseman. "Hm? Such a… interesting question. Who do you speak of?"

The Pale Rider winced behind his mask. "It's… painful to say…" But his tone was evident of his pain.

"Ah," But the Crowfather knew all. "I think I know. She had a lovely name, Horseman. What was it again?"

"Nereza," Death answered immediately. "Her name was Leila Nereza."

"And you believe she has been reborn as a human."

He nodded at the Old One, showing to him the blue amulet bearing Nereza's emblem, which was actually the tattoo Death had on right upper arm, around his neck. After Nereza's death, he got a tattoo on his upper left arm of her emblem, something to remember her by."I touched her amulet and I had a short vision. I saw Nereza, but she was a human, bearing her features to the core. Is it possible?"

"Well, Death," He locked his hands together, keeping his small smile. "The souls of the Nephilim _were _used to reseed the human population. Your beloved's soul must be in that human female."

"It can't be," Death shook his head. "Her soul is in here."

The Crowfather took a few steps towards Death to grasp the amulet firmly. "No it isn't, Death."

Death blinked. "Beg your pardon?"

The Crowfather caught his orange eyes. "Another force emits from within. There is surely no soul in there, Death."

It felt like a slap to his face right then. All this time, he had believed that her soul was in there. He had believed that with her soul, he could find a way to bring her back. But if he didn't have her soul, he could do nothing. And if her soul wasn't in there, what the hell was it, then?

The Crowfather sat a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you are disappointed, but do not despair. You should go to Earth and find this mortal. Perhaps she can help you."

"That is a bit of a stretch, isn't it, Crowfather? Who knows if she even knows me? Who knows if she has anything else of Nereza? What if she is just another mortal, simply bearing her features?"

The Crowfather smiled warmly at him. "I'm afraid I do not have the answers for that, Death. You will have to find that out yourself. Go to the mortal. After all, you will have nothing to lose. And besides," His next statement was the kicker. "Why would you have a vision of the mortal in the first place, if she has nothing to do with your beloved?"

* * *

**Location: Outside of the Well of Souls**

The Crowfather had a point: why have the vision if it didn't mean anything? It had to mean something. It _had _to mean that Nereza had been resurrected as that mortal human. Moreover, her soul wasn't even in the amulet.

But if her soul wasn't in her amulet, then what else was in there?

Sighing to himself with great disappointment, he raised one hand and summoned Despair, his trusty steed so they could return to his realm. Despair roared with might, ready to be mounted.

Death placed one hand on Despair and about to lift himself up when…

"_You promised me, Death…" _

Death clasped his head with both hands, grumbling in pain. "Ugh no… Nereza, please… Stop tormenting me…"

"_But we could have had it all, Death! We could have! But you would rather have power instead of me…" _

Death turned away from Despair and said to no one, "How many times can I apologize?! I _know _they will not undo my sins, Nereza, but please have mercy!"

"_Do you not remember that day, darling? That day you told me you had wanted to be with me, and only me? Do you remember? All those times we spent training and flirting lead to that day…"_

Dust had already left his master's shoulder and instead sat on Despair's saddle, where the two creatures stared at each other with compassion. They knew of this: ever since Nereza's demise at the hands of Death, he had been hearing her voice, uttering cruel words to him and making him feel even guiltier that he already was. And even after five long centuries, they continued.

The two undead creatures watched as Death hung in his head in dejection.

* * *

**Location: Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

Out in the large field where the four siblings usually spent their time together, Death was waiting by the collection of pillars patiently for a friend to arrive.

"Death. I was surprised to receive your message. We do not have a training session scheduled tonight."

"Can't two friends simply spend some time together, Lady Specter?"

Leila Nereza held her smile as she pulled down her hood. "Not at all. I would love to spend time with you."

Death smiled back. "Glad to hear that. Although… I'd much rather take this moment to tell you something."

"Oh?" Nereza walked pasted him to take a seat on a broken horizontal pillar. "Well then, please. Tell me."

Death had his large skeletal-like fingers locked with each other. "Lady Specter, there's something I want you to know about me: I get what I want. If there is something of great value to me, I make sure I get it and that it becomes mine. And for these past few moments we've spent together," He began to walk up to her, much to her confusion. "I found something, or rather… _someone _else I want."

She was gaping just slightly, but tried to keep up her emotions in place. "And how you so sure that she would want to be yours?"

"Oh, I don't," He shrugged his shoulders and knelt down in front of her, taking one hand of her hands and putting his other hand over it. "I simply won't stop until she herself screams that she wants to be mine and only mine."

It was then that her small smile could not be contained and it escalated into a full blown grin.

And seeing that grin made him all the more confident. "Unless of course… that was already her intention."

"Oh, Death…" Her soft cat-like eyes captured his as she ran her hands up his chest to grip his shoulders. "You have no idea of the intentions I get whenever I'm with you. Trying to make _you _mine must have been the most challenging thing I've ever done. Not even the shadows can help me with that." Her touch was feathery-like on his bare pale blue skin as her hands travelled up to his cheeks. "You enchanted me, Death, that day we first met. Don't tell me you felt the same?"

He knew had his own full blown grin. "Oh, you have _no _idea, Nereza. From that moment I saw, to the moment you demonstrated your true power, to the moment you revealed your face to me, I knew I needed an excuse to see you more. Don't get me wrong, though, I've learnt a lot. But most of the time…" He kept his smirk. "I wasn't really paying attention to the lessons."

She could not help but giggle at that.

Death then took both of her hands. "Be mine, Nereza. Be my loving angel, and I promise you that we will ride for all of eternity. Just you and I."

Nereza saw the sincerity in those golden eyes of his. "Well, with a title of 'Angel of Death'… who can say no?" So saying, she leaned forward to place her lips on his with a fiery passion.

Nereza's hands entwined with his raven-black locks as Death picked her up by her waist. When they pulled back, he could have sworn he was seeing the stars from the night sky above them in her beautiful lime-green eyes. But he didn't get much of a chance when she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. He held her closer, for now she was his angel.


	5. The Morning After

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_You took my breath away, Death… But why did you have to ruin everything?" _

**Location: Private Chambers, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

Death was reluctant to open his eyes to the world due to the amazing sleep he was currently in, but it appeared that the sunlight seeping through his windows and landing on his face wouldn't let him be. He opened them slowly, only to meet another pair of eyes, but these were light in green, cat-like and sort of seductive at the moment.

"Well good morning, sleepy." Leila Nereza greeted in a chirpy playful tone, having already sat up from the bed. She was wearing a low-cut nightgown, one navy blue in color to match her glossy angel-like hair.

"Good morning to you," Death smiled back at that face and sat up as well, clutching the blanket. "Just… how long have you been _watching _me?" He questioned out of curiosity.

Nereza titled her head at him. "You make it seem like I'm a predator, darling."

That smirk he couldn't hold back made its way to his lips. "Well, I wouldn't mind being hunted by _you_, Nereza."

She giggled.

"How come you are up so early?"

She ran two fingers up his bare chest lovingly. "I have to be getting back. I didn't tell my sisters I would be spending the night with you."

"But aren't you the oldest?" He asked.

"Yes, but still… they would be worried." She said.

Death shook his head slightly as he took one of her hands. "No, they won't." He leaned in and began to kiss her cheek lovingly.

That brought a few more giggles to her. "And how would _you _know?" She asked as he began to move his kisses to her neck.

"Oh, I don't," He caught her gaze for a moment. "I just don't care." With that, he returned to her neck.

His statement and his actions were eliciting more ticklish giggled from her. "Come on, Death," She gently pulled him away. "I have to go."

He sighed epically in disappointment as he slid a hand up her back. "If you must," But then, in an instant, he flipped her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the bed. "But how about _no_?" That 'no' was delivered in his low and rich tone, causing a little chill up her spine.

"Well… I suppose I could stay a _little _longer…"

* * *

**Location: Melaena Sullivan's office, Eastern State Hospital, Seattle, Washington  
January 22th, 2013  
12:00pm **

"Hey, Mel! You ready to head out?"

Elaine Galloway's cheerful greeting broke Melaena Sullivan out of her little trance. Melaena looked up at her best friend and smiled tiredly. "Oh! Hey, Ellie. Yeah, sure just let me grab my purse."

Elaine almost skipped into her office. "Another dream ruined your sleep, eh?" She said, seeing through her like glass.

Melaena faked a little laugh as she searched through her handbag. "You know it."

"You know, I really wish I can help you. Seeing you like this is kinda killin' me." Elaine said in an amused tone.

Melaena arched at eyebrow at her. "Good to know. But there's nothing you or anyone can do, El. I've been stuck with these dreams for 27 years and I think it'll continue until I'm dead. Or… if Death comes by and says hi."

"Mel, you don't even know if he's real."

"These dreams are telling me he is, Ellie. They also tell me I'm supposed to be someone else. You've seen my journal. Come on, don't back out on me now. You're the only one I've ever told to about this whole thing. And you seem to believe me." She said.

Elaine kept her smile. "Mel, I _do _believe you. Really. Because all of this is _way _too extreme for it to be just a silly collection of dreams. But I'm just worried that you do all this waiting and you end up being disappointed. What if this 'Death' doesn't even know you exist?"

Melaena glanced down at her hands with sadness in her eyes. "I'm just hoping he'll find a way to know that I'm alive and that I used to be his lover. That we had something beautiful. I've been waiting for 27 years. I'm sure I can wait a little longer."

Elaine could only give her friend another smile, but a sympathetic one. "I'm sure you can, Mel. But please, don't wrap your whole mind around him only. Remember, as this hospital's top psychologist, you have a job taking care of these people. And you also have those doctor appointments. Like the one you have today after work?"

Melaena gave another tired smile. "Don't remind me. That's the only thing that's going to ruin my day."

"Maybe you'll have another dream and it'll make you feel better."

"You know, I'm actually hoping for that. Preferably the one where Death gifts me the hooded cloak and amulet."


	6. Cruel Wanting

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_You told me you loved me…" _

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

Death was in that same large grassy open field, sharpening his scythes and minding his own business when the calling of his name in an excited tone tore through the air.

"DEATH!"

The male Nephilim did not even get the chance to turn to the direction of that voice before he was thrown to his back, pinned down and getting hard kisses all over his face.

"YOU are the most wonderful thing to EVER walk on the face of this universe!"

Death chuckled amiably. "I take it you like the amulet and hooded cloak?"

Leila Nereza stopped her kisses to look at him. "I LOVE them!" She pulled on the amulet around her neck. It bore her emblem, which looked like a skull with a pair of thin wings. It was blue in color. "The amulet! It's lovely! You even managed to have my emblem on it! And the cloak!" She was currently wearing it; it was deep green in color to contrast her lime green eyes. She grabbed it and bathed in its softness. "It's _soooo _beautiful! How _did _you get your hands of these?"

He shrugged his shoulders playfully. "I knew someone who knew someone else who owed them a favor."

She was having a huge grin plastered to her face. "Well regardless," Her hands slid from his chest to his cheek as she leaned forward. "I love these gifts. Truly. You have made my name day unforgettable."

"So I suppose some kind of thank you should be in order?" He asked, putting his free hands on her hips.

She giggled at that face. "Let us return to your home, then."

* * *

**Location: Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm  
(Current time)**

"Brother, are you sure about this?"

"I must find her, War. The mortal may be my only connection to Reza. And the key to bringing her back to life."

"Death, that would be unlikely," War said. "Nereza's soul now lives as that mortal. How can you bring someone back to life from someone who's _already _living?"

"And besides," Strife leaned against a wall, arms across his chest. "What makes you think she won't faint in horror upon seeing you?"

"I think what Strife meant to say was," War cut in. "How do you know if the mortal even has any of Nereza's memories? What if…" He sighed at his next words. "What if she is just a shadow?"

All this time, Death had his back turned to his three siblings as he was trying to pick out which pair of scythes to carry with him. Upon hearing War's last statement, he dropped a pair of scythes and spun around to face him. "Do not say that, War. We already know that the souls of our kin were used to recreate humanity. This mortal resembles Nereza down to the core. I used to think like that but now, I am hoping that I could be wrong and that she perhaps retained some of Nereza's memories."

"Death… that is a lot of hope you are carrying." Fury said in a soft tone.

He locked eyes with his sister, dejection all over his masked face. "She was your best friend, Fury. My wife. I _have _to have hope."

Fury stepped forward to take her big brother's hand. "Then continue to do so. Find this mortal. And bring back my sister-in-law."

* * *

**Location: Outside of the Mausoleum **

After bidding goodbye to his siblings, Death, Dust and Despair prepared to leave for the Crystal Spire, where Death knew an angel named Nathaniel now lived. He was hoping that the angel could assist him in speaking to the Archon there about the whereabouts of the mortal he needed to find. The pool at the Crystal Spire could enable the Archon to see all. Perhaps seeing into that pool could help Death pin down that mortal's location.

Dust crowed at his master.

"Don't give me that. I know it's a long shot too. I'm just taking my chances." Death said to his trusty crow, as he walked out of the mausoleum. "I _know _that mortal is Nereza. We just have to find and speak to her."

Despair grunted at his master.

Death narrowed at his trust steed this time. "I swear, the both of you have no faith…"

Dust then screeched again, this time, it was louder and more panicky.

"What is it this time?" Death said with a tired sigh. The crow was pointing to the direction behind Death and continued to cry. "Dust, what is it?"

Death took a 180 degree spin and was rendered speechless at the sight before him standing in front of the giant doors of the mausoleum. "What… what the… No… no, it can't be…"

It was Nereza.

But her appearance was nothing like Death had ever seen her in. Her usual outfit was blacken and torn. There were a few cuts all over her body, some of them bleed. But the worst was the large scar from her left collarbone to the center of her chest – the wound that killed her back during the annihilation of their kin. Her once beautiful lime-green eyes were now blood red, and she had a pair of scythes, one at the side of each hip. Nereza never used scythes that much. She did create them from the shadows so Death could teach her how to wield them. So it confused him as to why she had them now.

It frightened him that he was seeing her like this.

Despair almost growled, but Death stopped his steed from charged for her. "Nereza? Is that you?"

"You promised me, Death…"

That voice. It was hers, but it was cruel and spiteful. After her death, Death would often hear her voice ring through his mind, spitting hateful things to him. Those voices in his head now sounded just like the ones coming out of her mouth.

Could this… could this be a physical version now?

"What are you?!" He questioned.

"You promised to ride with me for all of eternity…" She had a very low and ominous tone to her, smirking all the way. "But you rode against me instead. Why, Death? Why did you?"

"I-I didn't mean to! You know that!" He said to her.

"Could I _honestly _forgive you for what you have done to me? To our kin?!" She suddenly screeched, walking up to him. "You _killed _me! Your _own _wife! _How _can I forgive for that?!"

"No!" Death shook his head. "You said you forgave me!"

"People say things when they are taking their last few breaths, darling…" She calmed and said with another smirk. "I can, and never _will _forgive you for this act…"

He was finding it hard to look at this version of her in the eye. He knew this was not his Leila Nereza, but whatever she was, she had her appearance, her voice, her outfit and she was here, arguing with him. He turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly. "Please, Reza… don't do this to me. Don't do this-"

Death opened his eyes and wanted to look at Nereza again, but there was no one there. It was only him, Dust and Despair, who were very, very puzzled by this vent.

Death glanced up, down, left, right, but there was no Nereza. He wondered, if he was imagining things. But Despair saw her and wanted to attack. So no, it couldn't have been a figment of his imagination. But how? _How _could all those years of taunting whispers in his ear suddenly amount to this – an appearance of Nereza right here, in front of him?

So many questions, but no one to give him the answers.

Death simply got onto Despair, and made haste for the Tree of Life.

* * *

**A/N: Don't really know if the Nephilim get married, but I decided to change it from being a lover to being a wife!  
**

**I also changed the appearance of Nereza's emblem, from something that looks distantly like a wing to Death's shoulder mark. So that it appeared that Death got that tattoo after her death in honor of her :)  
**


	7. The Scars You Left

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_That scar you gave me by driving your scythe through me was _nothing _compared to the scar you left on my heart…" _

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 23th  
9:42pm**

Melaena Sullivan dug through her closet to find her favorite dark blue tank top to wear. Once she found it, with a little smile, she threw it on and proceeded to close her wardrobe door. But when she did, she saw her reflection in the mirror and saddened almost immediately.

With a gentle finger, she ran it over the large scar from her left collarbone to the center of her chest. For years, Melaena wondered how the hell she got it. And she finally realized how – when she had that dream of Death shoving his scythe through her.

She winced at the thought, burning at her like a bad memory. She decided to shake it off and instead revisit her journal.

* * *

**Location: Crystal Spire**

"Nathaniel."

Archon Nathaniel was gazing into the pool, viewing a part of the White City when he heard the calling of his name. The bald Angel glanced up. "Why, Death. It has been a very long time. Welcome to the Crystal Spire." He said warmly, coming down from his throne to meet the Nephilim.

As Death walked up to him, he titled his head in wonder. "I see you reside here. Don't tell me you are the Archon?"

Nathaniel gave him a small smile. "Fine then. I will not."

"How?"

"Someone has to guard the Spire, the Ivory Citadel and of course the Angel Key, Rider," He said. "I was given the opportunity and I know treat it with honor and respect. But enough about me. What brings you here?"

"I require your help, Nathaniel." He cut to the chase.

"I will do what I can."

"I'm…" Death knew that his request would be unusual, but he had little choice. "I'm looking for a mortal on Earth. I need to know which part of it she resides in."

Nathaniel titled his head at the Pale Rider. "A mortal? On Earth? Are you sure you can travel there without angering the Council?"

"Which is why I was hoping I could count on your silence."

"But why a mortal, Death? Is there a reason?"

Death felt that same sting he had been feeling for over five centuries. It surprised him how he could feel the emotion pain, considering how long it had been. Should he be numb to it by now? He decided not to go into too much detail, so he went with: "Long story short, Nathaniel, I believe that this mortal is a reincarnation of my… beloved. I need to find and speak with her, for I am looking for a way to bring her back as the Nephilim she once lived as."

"Hm…" With a large hand, he rubbed his chin. "You do realize that there are many possibilities and impossibilities, Death."

"I have to have faith, Nathaniel, which is why I'm hoping this mortal can lead me somewhere." He said. "And I was hoping you could be so kind as to help me find her through this pool you have."

"But of course. Let us see what we can get. Come. Glance into it." Nathaniel said.

Death looked into the blue-black water and all he saw was his own reflection. Sometimes he hated to see himself – to see what he had become now. He could see his bone-white mask and the little cracks on it. Man, no wonder some were afraid to look at him. With a mask that only gave away his unforgiving orange eyes and no other features, who would be frightened?

Death reached up to clasp Nereza's blue amulet that was around his neck gently, as if it were the most precious thing in all of Creation. He thought about the mortal he had briefly seen and thought about her hard. He needed to see everything he could in that pool right now. He didn't want it to fail. Not right now.

The water shifted and swerved, now bringing together an image. Little by little, Death could see it clearly:

The mortal.

"Is that her, Death?" Nathaniel questioned.

But Death seemed oblivious to the world right now. Nathaniel's words were but a faint whisper as Death gazed long and hard at the mortal in the pool. She appeared to be in a home of some kind and writing in a journal.

But by the Council… she resembled his Leila Nereza to the core. The flowing and flawless blue-black hair… the soft lime-green eyes that she used to hypnotize him… her smooth pale brown skin that he loved to run his hands over… the full lips she used to give him those soft kisses that he loved ever so much… Yes, it was her: it was Nereza.

"Death?"

The Pale Rider was finally broken out of his trance and turned his head to the angel.

"Is that the mortal you are looking for?"

Death glanced down once more at the pool, his large skeletal-like hands on the edge of it. "Yes, it is. That's her. The mortal." His head snapped up instantly to look at Nathaniel and say, "I need to get to her."

As if Nathaniel was expecting that, he said, "You know all of the portals to Earth were destroyed by the Charred Council, Death."

"Yes, but your previous Archon – he told me that this was one of the few functioning portals to Earth. I'm hoping that had stayed the same even after all this while." Death knew he was really testing his luck, with all these assumptions. He wondered if his luck would ever run out.

Nathaniel's large golden-armored hands travelled to his back. "Hm… It has, Death. But… I will have to break a few rules if you want me to send you closer to the mortal, rather than just the location where the portal on Earth is."

"I… wasn't looking for that, but if it's not too much trouble…"

"It isn't…"

Nathaniel didn't even have to continue with the word 'but' because Death already knew what was coming next. "Nathaniel, I promise you – if suspicion was to ever fall upon you, I will stand by your side."

The corner of the angel's mouth curved into a little smile. "I don't doubt that you will, Horseman. Alright. I shall create another exit for you located nearer to the mortal. You may activate it at any time you wish. Simply point and release. But be careful to close it so that none of the Council's little puppets discover it."

Death nodded, completely understanding why the new Archon would say that. With such a huge responsibility over his broad shoulders, the last thing he needs is to be questioned by the Council. "Understood, Nathaniel. Thank you, truly. You have been a great help to me."

* * *

**A/N: Kinda farfetched, but I hope it's still okay! **

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far :D Do leave a little review ;)  
**


	8. Keeping Me Alive

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

_"We had something... It was actually beautiful..."_

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

The moon today was abnormally large, but it didn't stop it from bathing Death's realm with its luminous glow. A small gentle breeze was picked up, making the neatly-cut grass in Death's open field dance a little.

Another thing that was picked up was the sound of halcyon blissful laughter. If one were to be in that field right now, they would see Death and his beloved, Leila Nereza, skipping over to the little area filled with that collection of pillars. Her hand was in the safe grasp of Death as they made their way there. When they were closer, to her surprise, Death suddenly scooped her up in his protective large arms and now had her bridal-style – the best way he knew how to hold her closer to him.

Her laughter could not be contained. And he didn't want to stop hearing her sweet harmonious laughter. When they reached the pillars, he put her down, only for her to snake her hands to the nape of his neck and kiss him. Death's hands caressed her back as he smiled into the unexpected kiss. She pulled back and bit her lower lip, giggling.

"You are sure in a glorious mood," Death said with amusement in his low, seductive tone.

"And you know the reason why."

He sure did. Death never felt so much joy in his life before - so much that his face was hurting from smiling so much. With his loving tone, he asked, "Boy or girl?"

Nereza captured his glowing orange eyes with her soft cat-like ones. "I don't know yet. But… I bet you would want it to be a boy, right?" Her hands slipping down to his exposed chest.

Death couldn't hold back his bright smile. "You know me so well, Reza,"

She shook her head slightly at him. "Just a lucky guess. So tell me: if it's a boy, what would you want to name him?"

He gently clasped one of her hands and glanced at it, running his thumb over her fingers. "Something that captures who he will be. A fearless warrior who will make his enemies tremble with fright just by the sheer mention of his name – Hunter."

Her eyes seemed to light up at that. "Hunter! It's simply perfect!" She said in a joyful tone. "But… if it's a girl, I know exactly what we should name her."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Fury."

Death's grin was knocked off immediately.

"Wouldn't you like to teach the little feisty how to wield a whip or would you rather let her loving aunt do that and you can teach her how to swing a scythe instead?" She titled her head at him wittily.

He almost had no words to describe that. Correction: he _really _had no words to describe that at all. It all sounded simply perfect. And all that was left to do was to kiss this beautiful Nephilim passionately.

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 23th  
9:42pm**

_Hey, Journal. Me again. _

_Yeah, I didn't write since my birthday. I did have more dreams, but it was nothing I hadn't seen yet. Today I'm writing because last night, it was a dream that was a personal favorite of mine: Death and I a few days after I told him I was pregnant. _

_Weird, right? For that one to be my favorite? _

_Know why? Because it was, quite honestly, the last best memory Nereza and Death shared before it all went to hell. _

_The look on Death's face… he was so happy. It was almost unnatural to see a guy like him smiling and laughing all time, but he had every reason to. He had three (somewhat) loving siblings, an awesome wife and a kid on the way. What more could a guy want? _

_It hurts me to see that things we amazing at one point of time. I wished all those horrible things hadn't happen and Nereza was still alive. Granted, I wouldn't be living, but did it matter? That was the life I truly desired. You know, without the whole 'Absalom leading the Nephilim to destroy worlds' and the 'killing me at the gates of Eden' thing…_

_I liked Nereza's life because it was full of love. Memories. Friendship. _

_Family. _

_And strength. Let's not forget strength. _

_I have to go to the doctor's in about 2 weeks for my results. It's either gonna get worse or better. And I hate to say that I'm being pessimistic. I can't help it. I'm tired of trying to pick myself up. I don't have the strength anymore. I just can't keep hanging on. I just can't. _

_But what's keeping me alive? _

_The wanting to meet Death. _

_I know he's real. Deep inside my soul (or rather, Nereza's… haha), I know that Death is real and that he'd out there somewhere._

_Wherever you are, Death, please come for me. I'm still here. Your angel's still here. She's not gone._

* * *

**A/N: Been thinking about throwing that first part in since forever. I decided to for the hell of it ;)**


	9. Taunting

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_Have you ever wondered, Death, what our child would have thought of you?" _

**Location: Open Field, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim **

"Looks like I finally get my chance to whack you around, Death!"

"KEEP TALKING, _little _brother!"

"HEY. Are the both of you forgetting who the bigger one is here?! COME HERE."

Fury and Leila Nereza laughed their hearts out at the sight of the three brothers engaging in their mini battle. Apparently, the three brothers had defied each other for the last time and now this little war was going to be the way to settle it.

"Give me a break, Strife!" Death yelled, wiggling his pinky finger. "I have more grace in my finger than you have in your entire body!"

"YOU CAN'T MOVE without waking up the dead!" replied Strife.

Nereza was currently dressed in a navy-blue long-sleeved gown, but still had her blue amulet and green hooded cloak – the two things she couldn't part with. She was also going to cry if this graceless battle was going to continue any longer. "I can't take it!"

Fury shook her head at them, chuckling away. "Just like human children."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of children…" Fury leaned over to her best friend and flashed a grin.

"I still don't know if it's a boy or a girl," Nereza answered, reading her best friend's mind. "But I know Death wants it to be a boy. I just hope I can give that to him."

"It wouldn't matter to him, Reza. He would still love the child to death." Fury said.

She smiled to herself. "I know he will… I know he will."

* * *

**Location: Foster's Park, Near the Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 23th  
11:51pm**

After writing a new journal entry, Melaena Sullivan threw on a deep green hoodie jacket over her tank top and decided that a little walk in Foster's Park, a little park near her apartment building would suffice her well. Foster's Park even had a tiny pond where it served as a wishing well. Whenever Melaena would head to the park, she would make the same wish every single time: _"I wish that I could meet Death",_ before tossing a penny into it.

Foster's park pond was not that deep, so everyone could view the tossed coins just by standing over it. Many people had many wishes, but she was sure that most of them were hers.

Tossing her coin, she turned her heel to walk back to her apartment. A small breeze blew through the park and Melaena tried her best to enjoy it. This particular breeze felt just like the ones she would enjoy in Death's realm. It often surprised her how beautiful his field was, considering his dark tastes. But the field was even more breath-taking at night. Like it was meant to be, the moon would always cast its glow on the field flawlessly.

And when Melaena glanced up at the black sky, there was the moon, in all its glory. As she walked, she gave a little smile, allowing herself to feel a little better about this whole situation. Perhaps her obsession with Death was unhealthy, but it was also the only thing keeping her alive. If those results from her latest visit churn up bad news then-

"_Please stop tormenting me, Nereza! I can't take it anymore! You're killing me!" _

Melaena narrowed her eyes in great confusion and spun around immediately. She saw something… in a distance, near the wishing pond. But that voice… that deep, husky voice… There was only one person in this whole world who had it.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

With much gracefulness and agility that would make most ballet performers jealous, Death emerged from the wishing pond, and landed on his feet. He turned his head to glance briefly at the pond. _Nathaniel tore through and sent me to Earth through this pond. But I now wield the other exit, which I can use whenever I want to. But I must remember to close it every time. But if the Council were to find out, I could care less. I will take whatever will come. Because it will be worth it. _

If _it will be worth it…_

Death glanced around. Earth. A part of it, at least. According to Nathaniel, this was the closet he could bring Death to. Now he had to find the mortal. But how, exactly?

Something inside him told her she was close. He could _feel _her. He could feel his angel. He could feel her soul and that she was near. But where, exactly?

Death looked at her amulet around his neck. Since her soul was no longer in there, what was it? He knew for a fact, it was something that had belonged to her. Every time he was near it or he touched it, it told him that it was her. Or rather, a part of her. But what, exactly?

Death gripped the amulet, took a deep breath and began to walk ahead. He had to find her and it had to be now, before the sun would come up or any other mortal would spot him. He could not deal with much trivial matters at this moment.

Suddenly, the amulet shuddered just a little and let go of a sound that sounded distantly like an exhaled breath. Death halted immediately and glanced at it. _What the…_ Her amulet moved. It _moved. _What did that mean? Was he… was he getting closer to the mortal?

"_Don't have high hopes, Death. What if it's not meant to be?" _

The Reaper froze, the color draining from his already pale face. No… no, no. That voice… he had heard it so many times over these few centuries. Now it just might be appearing in physical form. He dreaded to even turn around.

"_Face me, Reaper! Face the sins you have committed!" _

He managed to gather the courage to yell, "NO!"

"_Why not? Is the guilt tearing away at you? It should, you know. You deserve it." _

That last statement might have just broke him. He spun around and glared at the cruel version of his beloved. "Please stop tormenting me, Nereza! I can't take it anymore! You're killing me!"

"Well, you deserve it, Death!" Her blood-red eyes flashed anger at him. "You _killed _me! Killed Absalom! Killed the rest of our race! You ended it all! _Why _do you not want to take responsibility for your actions?"

"I regret _nothing_!"

She faked a laugh. "You may have said that to the Lord of Bones, but you _cannot_ fool your own beloved…"

He was breathing heavily at this point – brought on by his anger, his pain and the sight of what he was seeing. _Why _was he seeing this? A part of him just wanted to cry out and just run away. Run away from all of his mistakes and pain. "Why…?" His plea was but a soft sob. "_Why _do you continue to torment me…? Your voice alone brought so much pain… Now to see you like this…"

This version of Nereza – the corner of her mouth curved into a smile, before a collection of shadows gathered beneath her feet and swallowed her, disappearing from Death's sight. The Pale Rider shut his eyes tightly once more, in an attempt to push aside whatever he may be feeling right now.

"Death?"

Normally, he would have spun around at a new voice. But this one… this was calm, soft and it was Nereza's. But he didn't know want to expect, so he crooked his head first… and was greeted with a surprisingly pleasant sight. So with this assurance, he turned his whole body to this woman in front of him.

The mortal.

She was… of the same height as Nereza. She had the hair, the facial features… everything (if you minus her outfit). She battered her long eyelashes at him, glancing with shock but contentment. Death could not see that those two things in her eyes though, because he was too busy gaping at her.

"It's you," She spoke. "It's really you."

* * *

**A/N: Death and Melaena finally meet! :D  
**


	10. Found You

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Foster's Park, Near the Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 23th  
11:51pm**

"It's you," She spoke. "It's really you."

However, Death was, at that moment, taken by shock. He had no idea what to say to her. The thought of saying something if he would ever meet her didn't really cross his mind. But now he was here and so was she. He needed to find some way out of his silence.

"My God," A smile was making its way to her face. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment. I-I can't believe it! You're real!"

She had the accent that every other mortal would have, unlike a sophisticated one that Death himself or any other demon or angel or Old One would have. "Nereza?"

The female smiled warmly at him, her arms still wrapped around her midsection. "In my previous life, that would have been my name. But in this life… it's Melaena. Melaena Sullivan."

"Melaena," He tested it out for himself. "You know me. You know the name 'Nereza'. Am I to understand that…?"

"Yep," She glanced down at her shuffling feet. "I have her features and her memories. I'm pretty sure that spells 'reincarnation'."

He almost didn't catch that last part, "Memories?"

Her bright green eyes held his orange ones. "It's a long story. Why don't you come back to my place? We… have a lot to talk about. Just… don't make any otherworldly noises and wake anyone else up in my apartment building. You're not something everyone sees everyday."

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments**

Death was too busy ogling at the interior of Melaena's spartan and shipshape apartment. He had never seen the inside of a mortal's home, but you don't count the demolished ones he had seen during his time on Earth. If Death didn't stop staring at her apartment, he could accidently bump into something.

Melaena let him in and shut her door without a peep. She led him to the tiny living room, where she put her keys down the coffee table and turned to him, only to find him still gazing at her apartment.

She grinned, slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Considering your dark tastes, I'm not surprised you're gawking at my apartment."

Since Death was wearing his signature executioner mask, she could not view anything else rather than his glowing orange eyes. Now, they were pointing directly at her, as she continued to smile sweetly at him.

He took his few, slow steps towards her and despite his threatening demeanor, she did not appear frightened. She did not move an inch. The Nephilim was still in shock, no doubt. She could see that easily in his eyes. But she tried to assure him through her smile.

Death raised his right hand to her cheek, but then held it in the air, suddenly afraid to touch her. However, the strong hold her eyes had over him guaranteed him otherwise, and he gently but cautiously, ran two skeletal-like fingers past her cheek.

Melaena's eyes closed to a shut upon that contact – the contact that she had only felt in her dreams and wanted to actually feel it in real life. Now she has. Instinctively, she used her own hand to hold his. Opening her eyes, she said, "You used to do that sometimes to tell me that you wanted to kiss me."

Death honestly did not know how to feel about that. Especially when she was right. He removed his hand. "What do you know?"

She never took her eyes off him as she spoke. "Just about everything Nereza's been through. I know about you, about War, Strife, Fury, Absalom… I know that you absolutely _hate _that demon named Lilith. I know that we… we had a son named Hunter."

He tried his best not to wince at that last bit. "But how?"

"Ever since I could remember, I've been having this collection of dreams that at first did not make the slightest of senses. Then I realized that they were telling a story. It took me a while, but after I realized that there were no more new dreams because they kept repeating, I put them together the best I could. Wait here." She instructed, before skipping off into another room which he presumed was her bedroom.

She quickly returned with a thick A4-sized journal, her protective hands around it. "Every little dream, every little detail… I wrote it down. This is my book of memories. It became clear to me that I was someone else in a previous life. And I knew there had to be a good reason why these dreams were happening and why they wouldn't stop – Nereza. She wants something," She said. "She lives in _me_, Death. I _am _her. There is a reason why this is happening. I just don't know what." She took a second to ask politely, "Do _you _know what's happening?"

Death was still mesmerized by the fact that his angel was right in front of him, but unable to be the person she once was. Instead, Melaena simply carried the memories. "No. No, Melaena, I do not."

"Then…" She seemed a tad disappointed. "Why are you here? How did you even know I existed?"

Without a word, he reached up to grasped Nereza's blue amulet around his neck. He could see her mentally slapping herself for not having seen it before.

"Reza's amulet…" She whispered. But her wandering eyes found the mark on the upper right arm of Death. "Whoa. You even got her emblem _craved _onto your shoulder? Man, that's true love."

"Um…"

"Death," She spoke once again. "Look, I have so many questions to ask. So many things I want to understand. Like why is this happening? Do you know anything? Anything at all?"

The Reaper felt like his bubble had been burst. Here he was hoping to interrogate her, but it appears that she was as clueless as the latter. "Melaena," He began. "I too have several questions of my own. But it appears that we at an impasse. I will gladly tell you anything you want to know."

"If I do the same," She said, predicting it. "Yeah, sure. Seems fair. Since this is happening to you too," But then, she took a quick glance at her watch and sighed epically. "I would like to talk right now, but I need to head to bed. I have work tomorrow. Can you come back tomorrow night?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling at the Pale Rider.

There was no way in hell he was going to miss it. "But of course."

"Am I going to have to guide you form the pond?"

"Um… no need," He said. "I've been provided with the means to connect your home to my own. I would just have to place an entrance here and use it whenever I wish to."

"Oh. Cool," Melaena said. "Okay. How's that room? Think you can place an 'entrance' on one of the walls?" She pointed to the other bedroom she had where she dumped some of her things. It was basically the storeroom she had always wanted.

He nodded. "It's perfect."

"Great! Just one thing: if you're exit and enter through that room… don't land on my Christmas decorations, okay?"


	11. Ease The Pain

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

_"You carry too much hope. Be careful..." _

**Location: Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm **

"I've spoken to her."

The three siblings, War, Strife and Fury were immediately dumbstruck as they exchanged their shocked expressions with each other. Strife was the first one to break the chilling silence, arching an eyebrow as high as possible and asking, "You _actually _found the mortal?"

When they entered the mausoleum, they found their older brother already there, staring at the statue of his beloved. And once War asked the opening question, that was the reply given to them by Death. The Pale Rider briefly turned his head behind, his eyes of fiery orange shining through his death mask. "Her name is Melaena."

"And? What did she say?" Fury asked with anticipation, breaking away from her other two brothers and hurrying to Death.

Death had already returned his attention to Nereza's tribute statue, running one skeletal-like finger over her emblem the best he could reach that had been craved at the rectangular base of the statue, where her full name and emblem were. "Quite a bit during our short first meeting," He said, then gripping his upper right arm, where after Nereza's death, he had craved her emblem into his own shoulder as a tribute. He turned back to his siblings. "She knows about me. About you all. About… Hunter…"

Fury immediately placed one tiny pale hand one her big brother's shoulder.

"She had been having these dreams for a very long time. These dreams were actually Nereza's memories. Melaena was reliving every part of Nereza's life through those dreams. Fury…" He suddenly locked eyes with his little sister. "I see Nereza in her eyes, sister. Everything about her screams Nereza. The face, the hair… I will know more when I return to her soon."

War was taken aback slightly, taking a few more steps towards him. "You are returning to her?"

Death gave him the look that said 'are you kidding? Of course!' "But of course, War. I must know everything she knows. And I will tell her everything I know."

Strife had his steel-clad arms folded across his chest and delivered his next question with _actual _concern. Well… maybe just a tiny bit of concern. "Death, you can't seriously still believe that there might be a way to bring her back! Nereza now lives as a _mortal_."

"But I believe that Nereza is trying to fight," said Death. "Why else would she haunt Melaena with her memories? What if Nereza herself is finding a way to return?"

Death's own obsession with Melaena was worrying the three siblings greatly. He had a lot of hope. Too much, if one were to ask. What he was looking for could be damn near impossible.

"There _has _to be a way. I know it. And I won't stop until my get my angel back."

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 24th  
9:37pm**

"Jesus Christ, I feel so connected with this thing… but what's inside it exactly?"

Returning to Earth, Death meet up with Melaena Sullivan, who was patiently waiting for him in her apartment. They were in her bedroom, on her carpeted floor, her large journal on the floor in front of them. Melaena grasped Nereza's blue amulet with both hands, immediately feeling one with it.

"Something's inside it," Melaena continued, keeping it close to her heart. "Something belonging to Nereza. It's something… _of _her…" She turned her head to Death dejectedly. "But I just don't know _what_. So… amongst all the other times you held it in your hands, this time, you get a short vision of me. That's why you came to Earth."

"Yes," Death accepted the amulet back from her and glanced at it, running a thumb over the emblem. "I saw Nereza, but as a human female. You. I couldn't believe it the first time so I needed to find and see you for myself. To see if there was… a way…"

When Melaena saw that Death didn't know how to finish his sentence, with a little smile, she said, "To bring her back?" When that elicited a look from the Nephilim, she continued on. "I mean, it makes sense, Death. But don't worry: I want the same."

"You desire for Reza's life? Why?" He questioned.

Melaena began to gaze off into the distance, smiling to herself. "It was… full of love and friendship and happiness. She had an amazing family with four sisters who loved her very much. Her sister-in-law was her best friend. And she had you. Everything was perfect. You know, before the battle at the gates of Eden."

He almost held his breath at that. "You remember that day?"

She turned her head back to him, unzipped her hoodie jacket and partially removed it just enough to see her chest, all in one swift motion. Death immediately caught sight of the scar from her left collarbone to the center of her chest. "I have a constant reminder of it." She said, then straightening her tank top and draping the jacket over her once again. "I didn't know what the scar meant or how I got it until I had the dream of the battle. And it was very clear."

Death felt his stomach tie into knots. He felt even more guiltier than ever just by viewing that scar on her. He looked away as soon as he saw it. "Why do you not hate me for it?"

Melaena once again gazed into the distance, as did Death. "What's the point, Death? I didn't hope to meet you only to hate you. You had your reasons: the Nephilim were a threat to the balance. They had no claim over Eden. Nereza was foolish to have continued to follow Absalom. She realized her mistake but it _was too late_. Everything that happened was unfortunate. There's no point in hating you." When she turned back to him, she could clearly see the disappointment and guilt. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay, I've upset you so let's change the subject," She said, flipping a few pages of her journal. She then beamed. "I like this one: when you sent the amulet and hooded cloak to me and I jumped on you and almost killed you with my kisses of death."

That however, managed to bring a half-smile back to Death, though his mask restricted her from viewing it. "Yes well, you were happy. Overjoyed, actually."

He saw that she now had a cheeky smile. "Aaaand I made sure you were rewarded for that…"

Death buried his face into one large skeletal-like hand. "Have mercy, Melaena, this is a little embarrassing…"

"What?" She giggled. "I don't have anything you haven't seen. I'm still Nereza, just as a human, that's all."

Death looked up, but she saw the shock in his eyes.

"Well… aren't I? I mean, I can't throw shadows around or anything but… I _am _her, right?"

Death allowed another smile. "For now, you are Melaena," He said, suddenly holding out his palm to her, silently requesting for her hand. "But in due time, we shall find a way to bring back Nereza. And you can live the life you've always wanted. With me."

A large grin played on her lips as she gripped his hand. "I would love that, Death."


	12. Revive What's Already Drowned

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
January 29th  
10:23pm**

"You know, what I'm about to tell you is a _little _embarrassing…"

"Oh? Well, we shared everything when you were Nereza. What could possibly be embarrassing?"

Melaena Sullivan clutched her journal close to her heart, the embarrassment flushing in her cheeks. "Because when I was Nereza, I never actually told you this."

Death smiled behind his mask. "Well, you have intrigued me now. Please tell me."

After several days of meetings and exchanging information, here they were once again.

Melaena bit her lower lip in even further embarrassment. Reluctantly, she pulled the journal away, flipped to a page and plopped herself next to Death. "Okay, okay. This was another memory, but it didn't involve you. Well, not directly. This was something Nereza told her sisters the day she met you:" She cleared her throat and began to read. _"When Fury told me about him, I found it hard to believe. But she was right about every single thing about him. However, she left out the some facts __–__ like the fact that he had such an amazing body. Oh, how it took every fiber of my being _not _to pounce on him the first time I saw him."_

He laughed, but it sounded more like an evil chuckle than an actual laugh. Laughter was never his strongest point, anyway.

Melaena dumped her face into her journal. "Stop laughing! It's embarrassing!"

"Why should it be?"

"I never thought words like that could come out of my mouth…" She said in muffles, due to her face still pressed against her journal.

"Well, you've been living with these memories for so long," He said, pulling her hand away. "You ought to know by now how Reza is."

"I suppose…"

"Is there more?"

"Lots," She said, flipping through some more pages. "Nereza could never shut up about you. Looks like she was really taken by you."

Death sighed slightly. "Her exact word was 'enchanted'."

"I know. I had that dream a thousand times over," She said. "The moon looked just like the one outside," She pointed to her window, where the luminous moon casted a white glow over Seattle. "I would like to see the field for myself, Death. I've always wanted to. It's where you and Nereza shared so many memories. I think I would be doing her justice by visiting it. I know I have to; it's like a feeling inside me that won't go away. I know the feeling's probably due to the fact that Reza's soul is inside me but… but I need to. I _have _to."

Listening with alertness, Death titled his head to her. "Well… that can be arranged, if you so desire, my angel."

She raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrows at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I think it's high time you come back to my realm. We've exchanged enough information. Perhaps being in the place she once lived in can bring her out a little more."

"I don't know, Death," She frowned. "We've talked for so long and I still feel like I'm trapped. I _know _I'm Nereza but she just won't come out and take my place."

"We are still trying to find a way, my angel. Have no fear. We will, in due time," He said, quickly taking one hand. "And besides… Fury has been begging me to bring you to her."

Her eyebrows then wrinkled in slight confusion. "F-Fury? You're serious? She wants to see me?"

"You are her sister by law, Laena. _Of course _she wants to see you."

Melaena looked as if she was uncertain as she lowered her head a little. "She does know that… that I'm not completely Nereza, right? That I don't have shadow powers or anything? That all I have are her memories and features and… feelings that I can't deny…"

Death took her other hand gently, overlooking her last statement. "You are confusing yourself, dearest angel," He lifted her chin high enough for his burning eyes to glance into hers. "You _are _Nereza. Everything about you screams her. We just need to get you out of the human life you have now."

"Seems almost impossible, now that I think about it. When you sacrificed the Nephilim souls to resurrect mankind, her soul became me. It's pretty obvious. I don't know how you can undo what's already done."

"Trust me, Melaena," He said in his grating yet assuring tone, as he ran that finger he had on her chin to her cheek. "If you have been through what I've been through, you would know that there is always a way. Have faith, dearest angel. You will become who you were always meant to be."

Melaena quickly clasped that hand he had on her cheek and shut her eyes. "Just keep calling me 'angel' like you did and I think I'll be okay."

* * *

**A/N: Here's a quick, solely Death and Mel chapter! **

**Okay, so here's something I wanna address because I think I might be confusing some of you guys: Mel is the reincarnation of Reza. What Mel wants is actually to be Nereza, having been through all those dreams for so long. Yes, Mel is her own person, but she can't deny who she was in her previous life and believes she's meant to be, and always be Nereza. Which is why she 'wants to bring Nereza back' - basically, Mel wants to throw away her human life so to speak and be the Nephilim she once was. **

**Now I know there's gonna be more questions about how it'll all happen because it's all farfetched. But trust me when I say I will address them, but that'll be in the story itself. I can't say anything now or I'll ruin it XD **

**Hope some things are cleared up! If there are more questions, feel free to send me a personal message and I will answer the best I can! **

**Please drop by a little constructive review! Hope you guys like it so far :) **


	13. Reunion

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

_"Too much of a good thing is _oh _so bad for one, Death..." _

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
January 31st**

It felt almost dreamlike to her just by being here. She had been in this place a thousand times but all those times were simply in her dreams. Almost immediately taking her first step on the field, she felt a connection.

The gleaming moon hung above her in the night sky. She had seen that a thousand times too. Nothing had changed here. And that warmed her heart.

But Melaena Sullivan had this look on her face that said she was shocked. Her lips parted slightly as she gazed at the sky, at the neatly-cut grass and then at the collection of pillars she was at right now. She timidly placed one hand over a vertical pillar, running it ever so slowly over a large crack it had.

"Only after resurrecting Humanity did I think to return here. I did not know why I didn't in the first place after those five centuries had passed. Perhaps I was ashamed. Perhaps I did not want to return to the one place that had once brought me so much joy and have it bring pain this time. I do not truly know my reasons, but I returned anyway," Giving a short pause, he added, "Melaena? Are you contented, my angel?"

Melaena still had her back to him, making it seem like he was invisible or that she simply wasn't listening.

He gave it another go. "Laena?"

"Huh?" She turned her head to him.

"Is there something wrong, my angel?"

She shook her head, keeping a tired smile on her lips. "No. It's just that… I've seen this place so many times… I've seen the best of your relationship with Reza here, but I myself feel like I belong here, you know? I never thought I'd get to be here for real. I look around and…" She finally turned her full body to him, arms around her abdomen. "All I can see are the memories."

Death couldn't help but smile warmly at that.

She let go of a pleased sigh as she sat down on one of the horizontal pillars. "I'm really feeling so happy right now, Death. Thanks so much for letting me enter your realm. You're awesome!"

That however, prompted an arched eyebrow of confusion. "Um… 'Awesome'?"

"Oh. Um… amazing? Incredible?"

"Oh," _That _he understood perfectly. "Understood, my angel."

She flashed a wide grin at him. Suddenly, she was taken aback by a flying black object zooming past her and to Death's shoulder. "Whoa! What the-?"

"Couldn't you have made a more humble entrance?" If the Rider didn't know better, he could've sworn that Dust had cawed mischievously at him. "Apologizes, Melaena. Dust doesn't really have any manners," Death said, presenting his crow. "Dust, this is Melaena, the mortal I was telling you about. Laena, dearest angel, I would like you to meet Dust."

Melaena blinked at the deadly bird. "Sup?"

Dust gave a soft caw in response.

"Deadly, but he's gorgeous, Death." She said.

"Hold out your hand to him. He's won't bite. Not unless I tell him to."

She narrowed her bright green eyes at him. "Wow, that makes me feel _so_ safe." But Melaena decided to give it a go and shyly held out her arm to the bird.

Instantly, Dust flew off Death's shoulder and onto Melaena's arm. "Whoa!" She wasn't expecting a weight on him though.

"Please do not mock his weight, Melaena. He's _very _insecure." Death said, his voice tainting with amusement.

Dust gave what sounded like a displeased squawk.

"Come on, Death," She giggled. "Be nice. He is your long-time companion after all." Gently, she stroked Dust's head and back all in one motion. Dust, having been annoyed by his master, suddenly felt the irritation leave him upon Melaena's loving strokes. Dust almost _purred _under the attention she gave him.

"Well. It appears you know what he likes." Death said, arms folded across his chest.

"Lucky guess, I suppose," She giggled once again. "So this is the ever helpful Dust. When do I get to meet your trusty steed?"

"Right now." A short whistle from the Pale Rider and she heard slow gallops click on the grassy ground.

Melaena gasped in amazement at the sight of Despair. She wasn't frightened. Not one bit. Not even at the sight of Despair's bones partially showing or the rotting skin. Not even the green glow emanating from within his body or his greenish fire mane. She wasn't scared probably because, if Death had a horse, it would most likely look like that. No surprise there.

"Hi, Despair," Melaena sweetly greeted. "My name's Melaena. I hope Death told you nice things about me."

Despair titled his head inquisitively at the mortal and then turned his head to his master, giving him a high-pitched neigh.

Death nodded at the steed. "She's one of us, Despair." He didn't need to say more; he expected the horse to understand.

Despair turned his head back to the smiling Melaena. He gave what was meant to be a nod, as well as a bray to greet her with.

Melaena chuckled softly. "Nice to meet you too, Despair," She said, finding the courage to pat his head. "So. Dust. Despair. Death. Either it's all just a big coincidence or you just like the letter 'D'."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know what to tell you, Melaena."

"You can tell me what's taking it so long for my in-laws to get here."

"Patience, my angel. I have already informed them. They will be here soon." He assured.

But Melaena gave him what appeared to be a displeased look, though he knew it was a playful one, as she continued to give Dust the attention he enjoyed.

Just then, the earth around them quaked softly but it eventually got louder and louder with each passing second. Melaena gazed out into the distance once three black figures on horses caught her eye. At the rate and intensity they were going at, Melaena would not be surprised if the steeds would stamp their footprints into Death's grassy field, desecrating it.

But nonetheless, Death, Despair, Dust and Melaena waited with anticipation for the Riders of the Red, White and Black horses.

Melaena noticed that one of the horses, the black one, was ahead of the rest. When the rider got close enough, the human immediately recognized who it was, and why there was all the rush.

Fury.

Melaena got to her feet, with Dust switching positions and now sitting upon Death's right shoulder. The Black Horse almost skidded to a stop in front of Death and Melaena, but when it did, its rider could only gap at Melaena.

"By the Council…" Fury rushed to get off her steed and meet with Melaena. When she did, the two remaining horsemen, War and Strife arrived as well. "I-I don't believe it…"

If Fury didn't know better, she was going to have tears in her striking yellow eyes just by being in front of the person in front of her. She observed the female who had black hair with an unusual hint of blue, wearing a deep green hoodie jacket and a wide smile on her lips.

"Hi, Fury. It's nice to actually meet you," Fury heard the mortal speak for the first time. Yes, she had Nereza's voice, but without the accent, that was for sure. "Nereza's dreams have told me so much."

"So you… _do_ actually remember me?" Fury asked like an innocent child.

"I may not… actually _be _Nereza, but I've been through enough to know who I'm really supposed to be," Then Melaena gave her a pleasant smile. "And I know you and I met when you came across me practicing the shadows. And when I created Charna, you uttered the word, 'damn' in shock."

The Rider of the Black Horse nodded. "Yes, that's right. It was the beginning of our friendship. Before… we all…"

"But I'm here now, right?" Melaena politely cut in, knowing full well that Fury had a faction of the guilt Death had.

Though she was fighting back some tears, Fury managed to get a smile out. "Yes," She nodded again. "Yes you are." With that, she took the mortal into a hug, which Melaena was more than willing to accept. "Trust me, Melaena, it doesn't matter if you do not have Reza's powers. You have everything else that makes you her. I know that that is good enough for me."

Melaena could only grin at that. It felt good to be reunited with the Nephilim who was her best friend. She could see that Fury was also carrying the guilt for what had been done to Nereza and she hoped that their embrace could make all those negative feelings disappear.

Melaena then caught sight of the remaining Horsemen, War and Strife. She smiled at the younger one. "War…" Fury and Melaena pulled away so she could greet him. "Wow! You're even bigger in real life!"

Despite his head being hidden behind his red hood, Melaena could see just enough to know that War was still in shock, as evidence by his gaping mouth. His bright white eyes were fixed on her as she walked up to him. "Death was not lying one bit when he said that you looked _just _like Nereza."

"That's not all, you know," She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I remember that sad look you had on your face when I had to tell you that the shadows didn't exactly like you and you couldn't wield them. You sighed and said 'well, with someone my size, I don't expect to see myself sneaking around without waking the dead'."

Now, War's jaw dropped to the ground. "I said that to Nereza. So it _is _true. You _do _have her memories."

Melaena nodded. "So… can I get that hug now?" She playfully asked.

But that was more than enough for War and he placed one arm around her and hugged her tightly, being careful not to squash her. As she embraced War, she had not forgotten about the last Horseman, Strife. And if she remembered correctly, Nereza and Strife _did _get along, but as long as they were a few feet away from each other.

So as she hugged the youngest Horseman, she said, "Don't worry, Strife, I won't ask you for a hug. I know that you still think I'm a scary woman even though that battle we had was ages ago."

All heads turned to the gaping Strife.

"But in case you hadn't noticed, I'm a mortal. So I can't threaten to tear you in half down the middle, though Death wouldn't mind that happening." She said, keeping her cheeky smile.

Strife flashed a rare half-smile at that, placing one hand on his hip and the other to scratch the back of his spikey, black-haired head. "That's all I need. It's… good to see you again, Reza. The mortal appearance works wonders for you."

"Gee… thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Anybody else thought it was funny? Death, Dust and Despair - all with the letter D lol  
**


	14. Strength

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
February 2****nd  
9:48pm**

Melaena Sullivan gripped onto the railing of her apartment's balcony. She glanced down at her home, the busy city of Seattle. She loved this place. She loved how beautiful this city would be at night. More than that, she loved the city noises. She didn't know why, but she did. Probably because it made her feel alive somehow.

But tonight, Melaena was feeling sad. Disheartened. In a few days, she would have to go to a doctor's appointment, the one she had been dreading thus far. And Death? She hadn't told Death about her dark secret. She didn't know how he would react to it. Melaena had been waiting for bad news all this time, but ever since she met Death, she had been trying to be optimistic. She didn't want it all to end…

Just then, her cell phone rang, breaking her out of her little trance. She reached into the pocket of her hoodie jacket and looked at the caller ID. She felt her skin crawl. "Hey, doc."

"Hello, Melaena. Is it a little too late?"

Melaena gave a tired smile as she shook her head. "No, it's fine. What's up? I don't have to see you for a few days." She tried to hide the fear in her voice.

But she also tried to hear from the voice of her doctor, Ivan Sandown, any indication that he was going to deliver bad news to her.

"Yeah, you see, that's what I'm calling about, Melaena. I _just _got your test results and… well…."

She faked a smile easily. "It's _really _gotta be bad if you have to call me immediately, doc. What's going on?"

He let go of an epic sigh over the phone. "Melaena, I don't know what to say. The cancer… I'm not seeing any improvements whatsoever."

She almost hardened at that. "The medications and therapies?"

"Nothing helped."

"How long do I have then?"

"… A month. Two, tops."

It felt like the end right then.

"Just my luck that I get struck the rarest of blood cancers huh, doc?"

"Don't give up that easily, Melaena. There has to _be _something that can help you."

"Yes well…" Melaena placed her free hand on the railing, gripping it with a new-found anger. "Until then, doc, it's taking me closer to death. Take care, doc. Thanks for everything."

She could have sworn he was smiling sympathetically over the phone. "It's not over, Melaena."

"It feels like it…" Giving her own faked smile, she ended the call.

She suddenly found it hard to take in a deep breath just to calm her. She was hoping, _praying _that everything would be alright. And Death… _how _was she going to explain this to Death?

She knew how contented he was to know that in some way, his angel was alive. And now to tell him that Melaena only had a month or two left…

The first time she found out she had cancer a few months back, she could have cared less. It didn't matter to her. She didn't have any family; she grew up in an orphanage. But now? She didn't want to leave. Not now. Years of being haunted by those dreams and she finally gets some answers for it, she _finally _gets Death and now... She didn't want to leave _him._ Contrary to his name, he brought so much happiness within these few days. She didn't want it to end.

Melaena attempted to hold back her tears. However she felt hopeless at that point and dropped to her knees, leaning against the railings of her balcony. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She stayed like that for a while, trying to come up with a way to tell Death.

But how?

"Melaena?"

She froze.

"I'm-I'm here," She managed to let go of those words.

She heard the quiet thumping of his boots against the ground. He emerged from the hallway and found her in her balcony on the floor. "Laena? Why are you on the floor like that?" He questioned, walking up to her.

She tightened her arms around her legs. "Um…"

"What troubles you, angel?" He got down to one knee in front of her and caught the sights of tears in her ever-so bright green eyes. "Speak to me."

She refused to look at him in the eyes. "Death, I…" A single tear fell. Upon viewing that, Death reached forward and took both of her hands.

"Melaena?"

"There's something… I've been keeping from you. Something bad. I swear I didn't mean to."

Her words confused the Pale Rider. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it, Melaena? Please tell me."

"I uh… I have cancer," She started out. "It's a disease and there are many types of it. The cancer I have is of the blood and… well…" She lowered her head. "It's… pretty bad."

He almost winced. "How… bad _is _it, Melaena? Are you in danger?"

She nodded, still finding it difficult to look him in the eyes. "Yes… I am. The medications I've been taking, the therapy sessions… Guess none of it's working. My doctor called that told me… that I don't have much time left."

Death dropped her hands in an instant.

As if she was expecting that, she put her hands back to her knees. "I don't blame you for that. You've been having high hopes about getting Nereza back and now I've ruined everything. I didn't tell you at first because I thought I was beating it. But I'm losing, Death. I'm not strong enough. I… don't have the strength that Nereza had…" The tears finally streamed down her pale face. "I'm sorry you wasted your time with me, Death. I'm sorry I gave you false hope about me. In another month or two, it'll all end..."

"No," He suddenly said sternly, causing her to look up at him. "It will _not _end this way."

She narrowed her teary eyes at him. "Death?"

"_I _will find way, Melaena. So what if the treatments given to you on this world do not work? I come from another world. I _should _have something that can cure you," He said and she saw the determination in his burning orange eyes. "I will do whatever it takes. Your God is _not _taking you away from me."

"Death…" She leaned forward, her full weight on her knees now. "Are you serious? It's a long shot, you know. I don't think cancer is something you'd get anywhere else other than on Earth."

He smiled warmly behind his mask, but he had a feeling that she knew. He placed one large skeletal-like hand on her cheek. "If I have to, I will travel from world to world, find that one shaman who knows how to cure you. There _has _to be a way. Your presence already gave me hope that Nereza can return. So what of a little disease?"

A teary smile was all she could offer in return. Timidly, but soon finding courage, she placed both her hands on his cheeks for the first time.

Death, however, took his opportunity though, to pull her to him and wrap his arms around her and give her a hug for the first time. Yes, he wasn't the kind to hug people, but this was his long lost angel. He let him place her head on his bare chest and he gently stroked her back to calm her down. But even as she sobbed quietly, he faintly heard two words escape her mouth:

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Mel's big secret!And guys, I just wanted to inform you all that I've been working on a song based on this story. I've wanted to for a long time. It's gonna be called "Long Lost" but judging by how school is to me right now, I don't think I can finish writing it by the time this story ends. So once I do write it, I'll post the information about it on a new chapter, as well the link . :)  
**


	15. Drag Me To Hell

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
February 2****nd**

Thank goodness for Melaena that tomorrow would be her off day at work. Because it appeared to her that she was going to spend quite a while here in Death's realm, brooding over her fate. She stood on the grassy field in Death's realm, her head held high to gaze at the large moon, which was also staring back at her. She loved the night. She always had. So she tried to savor this moment and hopefully, let her forget about the horror she was going through.

Death sat on a horizontal pillar, watching her. Dust was there too; he was on his beloved master's shoulder, giving the occasional caw.

Death knew how disappointed and how much pain Melaena was in right now. Yet, he had already promised her to find a cure for her disease. He was certainly _not _going to lose her to some silly sickness. Nobody and nothing was going to take her away from him. Not now. Not ever.

"You know… Nereza adored this world's moon as well."

Melaena smiled, but didn't turn back to him. "I know. It was one thing she would stare at every night before she went to bed. She said it brought her peace and comfort sometimes, to witness something so beautiful before her eyes. I'm feeling the same way right now."

Death nodded to himself; Nereza had said that to him once.

She turned her full body to him. "I know it seems that I'm depressed over the news I got, Death, but know that you've given me some hope. So I don't feel entirely disheartened." She told him with a little smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You should be," He said. "I am taking care of you."

Dust cawed in agreement.

Melaena giggled amiably. "Indeed you are."

Suddenly, the three of them felt a tremble within the field. It was more than a tremble, it felt like a damned earthquake. The pillars Death and Dust were at shook dreadfully, causing the partially broken ones to split easily. Death got off the pillar, while Dust had already flew off his shoulder to avoid any damage to himself.

Melaena was still a short distance away from Death, standing rooted to the ground. "Death? W-what's going on?!" She questioned over the boisterous rumbling.

When Death turned to find her, he saw something happened beneath her feet. The ground… it was _tearing _itself apart. "Melaena!"

But it was too late. Melaena fell through when the tear was big enough. **"AH!"** But she managed hung onto the edge for dear life. "Death!" She shrieked. "Help me!" She pulled herself up, only her upper body making it.

"No!" With quite haste, he ran for her to grab both of her hands with one hand, struggling to pull her out.

That hole… spits of red and golden fire spurted out from within it. However, all that was on Death's mind was to get her out of there. But something, some unseen force was pulling her into the fiery pit. It was so damn _strong_. "Get me _out_, Death!"

All of a sudden, something _else _emerged from the hole – a demon. A _fiery _demon, made completely out of those burning flames. The moment it caught Death's eye, it struck him hard in the face, so hard, he was forced all the way back to the pillars, evidently causing him to lose his grip of Melaena's hands.

"No! Death!" Without his hand, Melaena was unable to hold on to anything. She was getting dragged into the fiery pit and could do nothing about it. "Death!" She screamed at the top of her lungs once more. "Help meeeeeeeeeee!"

When Death glanced back, he witnessed Melaena being engulfed by the pit. "Melaena!" He ran at the pit with lightning speed but by the time he got there, the pit had closed on him.

There was no marks, nothing. The grass was still there. It was as if the pit never existed.

"NO!" He punched the ground in great anger, tearing away at the grass and soil. What in Oblivion just took his angel away from him?!

By then, Dust had returned after being missing in action for that short period of him. He squawked as he sat down in front of Death. Another caw and the Rider finally gave him his attention.

"Unless you know what took Melaena, Dust…"

Dust cried again, trying to get to his master.

"Wait…" It then hit him. Fire, pits, demons, dragging…

_No. _

As Death got his feet, he clutched Dust with his large hand, who cried out, and plopped him on his shoulder. A silent call and Despair emerged from the ground in a haze of pale green.

The Reaper mounted his trusty steed. "Let's go. If we're lucky, she is still residing at Shadow's Edge. If not, we tear all of Hell to find her."

* * *

**A/N: O.O Who took Mel?  
**

**A quick and short chapter to make way for the next one! :) **


	16. Searching

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_Your mother…Heh. You never really told me exactly why you loathed her. All you told me was that in the past, she had caused you so much pain and humiliation. Yet I chose to respect your decision. Why? Because I loved you."_

**Location: Red Shatters, Hell  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim **

"Beautiful, powerful and deadly, slender, charming and seductive – all the things easily classifies as the bride of Death."

"The correct term is 'Angel of Death' actually. It has been an epithet for years."

"So has the name 'Lady Specter'."

"It was given to me upon obtaining the rank of master, one that is quite hard to achieve, even if you are of those who carry the inborn ability to wield shadows. But enough about me, _Lilith. _What do you want?"

Lilith - also known as The Mad Queen, The Demon Queen, Mother of Monster and possibly other names unheard of. The violet-skinned demon presented a warm smile to the Nephilim as she pushed herself off of her throne. If Leila Nereza didn't know better, that throne was made of… flush. Demon, maybe? Nereza would not be surprised.

Nereza was indeed fit, but she certainly did not have the tempting body that Lilith had. Her choice of attire only showcased that further. Thankfully for Lilith, Hell was not too chilly or she would catch a cold.

As the demon made her way down the steps to formally greet the shadow assassin, Nereza was only inclined to stand her ground and watch her back even further. The small collection of bulky demon guards in Lilith's private chambers was bad enough, so Lilith's little intimidating catwalk down was also not helping.

And Nereza had to understand that she was not back at home with Death. She was in Hell, a little stronghold belonging to Lilith known as Red Shatters, with no one else accompanying her, and with child.

The Master of the Shadows was clad in her emerald green hooded cloak with the hood up, underneath her long-sleeved blouse and black pants – the attire she would normally wear for training or battling. At this point, she certainly was not looking to do both but considering where she was at right _now_, running around in her low-cut blue gown was not the best choice.

And speaking of Death, he did not even have the slightest clue that she was here right now. If he knew, he would throw a fit. And possibly a scythe too. At Lilith, of course.

The Mad Queen finally made her way to Nereza, keeping that warm smile on her full and luscious black lips. Lady Specter was not to be deceived. "Now, now, Lady Specter," Lilith said, her hands locked with each other in a formal manner. "Why so serious? I invited you here in good faith."

"Yes, but for what?" Nereza arched eyebrow at the demon. "I highly doubt I'm of any interest to you. However… considering that I am involved with a certain powerful Nephilim named _Death_, I suspect that I suddenly caught your eye and that is why I am here."

"So…" Lilith titled her head at the shadow assassin. "Death had told you about me."

Nereza gave her own little smile. "Actually no, he didn't. All I know is that he simply _loathes _you after you caused him so much pain and humiliation. What exactly did you do, I have no idea. But you hurt him. And _that_, by nature, makes _me _a little _angry_."

Lilith's smile was now faked one; she was probably unimpressed by the love Nereza had for the father of her unborn child. "Of course you would be, assassin. But please, have a little faith. I gain nothing if I were to slay you right here, right now."

"And before you even take a step towards me, Lilith, I would have already stuck you down. My shadows are _not _to be trifled with." The Nephilim replied. "Do not tempt me. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing, really," She said. "I just wanted to see for myself who this 'Leila Nereza' was and why she was being associated with one of my children. You must understand: I hardly see _Death _as the one to commit to someone."

To her surprise, Nereza gave a little amused giggle. "I can't argue with you there, Lilith. But it appeared that I had a great effect on him so he decided to make me his. Not that I didn't want to," She smiled in a silly manner, thinking about the day she first met Death. "Ever see that body? Took everything not to _pounce _on him…"

It didn't matter to Nereza whether or not Lilith felt a little uncomfortable with that kind of talk. In fact, she _hoped _it did. Anything to try and leave this horrid place. "Hm. I'll bet…"

"Anything else?"

"Death's always been the trouble amongst the five of them, you know," Lilith said. "You are… absolutely sure you can trust him?"

"Are you questioning his loyalty or my judgment?"

"Just informing you, Lady Specter."

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Well, thank you very much then."

But she knew for a fact, that Lilith was not done. "It's just that… such a dark, brooding cloud hovers over Death and… I wonder if at any point in time," Lilith took a few steps forward, but Nereza overpowered her in height just by a little. "It might just strike you," She then poked a pointy finger against the assassin's stomach. "And your child."

It took every little ounce of self-control not to break that finger. She kept her cat-like eyes on the demon. "Death would _never _do anything to jeopardize our relationship. He loved his siblings. He loves me. And he most certainly, _loves _his unborn child. You know _nothing_, Lilith. All you have done here today is waste my time."

By then, Lilith brought back her blasé smile. "Just a friendly notice, Lady Specter. After all, I _am _his mother."

"It's not the way he sees it."

Letting go of a rather fatigued sigh, she turned around to head back up her throne. "Be that as it may, my work here is done," She plopped herself carefully on the throne. "Thank you for coming, Nereza. It has… been a pleasure."

Like Nereza was a fool to believe that. "I find it hard to feel the same way."

But Lilith tried to not let it appear to be offended. "Travel safely, Lady Specter. The road back home is long and perilous. You will never know who might want to _hurt _you."

_Someone like you, maybe? I am _not _that stupid, Lilith. _"I can take care of myself, Lilith. But… thank you for your concern." Before turning her back to her, she said, "Oh, and Lilith?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever touch me again, I will sever your hand."

* * *

**Location: Shadow's Edge, Hell  
(Present Time) **

Shadow's Edge – Hell's equivalent to the Lostlight outpost back in Heaven - also the home of the Demon Key's keeper, Samael.

As well as the last known location of the Demon Queen, Lilith.

Death never got around to visiting her after humanity was resurrected. Not that he wanted to. He found no real reason to.

But now, he had: Melaena.

He knew, deep down his damned soul that Lilith was the one who took her. The fiery hole could have come from nowhere other than Hell. And in Hell, Death only had two enemies: Samael and Lilith.

At the moment, he had no reason to be in a conflict with Samael. But Lilith? That war raged on for eons.

The time that Nereza accepted Lilith's invitation without telling him also gave him another reason to allege Lilith. Confronting Lilith immediately after Nereza told him the truth was also, another reason. That temptress was unpredictable like the weather so Death had wanted to make sure that Lilith did not have anything in mind.

Who would have thought that after all this time, Lilith would still want to make Nereza pay, even if she was reborn into a human.

As Death rode on, he tried to shake all these thoughts off. He didn't even know whether Lilith _actually _took Melaena or not. Only one way to find out.

A powerful kick to a tall narrow door and it could have broken open if it wanted to. This was Lilith's chambers, the last time he was here. But now, there was nothing. No sight or sound of Lilith. Even that pool of lava she would emerge from stayed still.

Dust sat on his master's shoulder and cawed.

"Nothing?"

Dust gave a softer caw.

"UGH, damn it…" He grumbled loudly. "This was her last known location, Dust. Where else could that vile temptress have gone to?"

Since Death was here, he might as well try his luck with the keeper of the Demon Key.

* * *

**Location: The Black Stone**

"What does the Charred Council want this time?"

"Absolutely nothing, because I am here on my own terms," If Death needed a word to describe how he felt right now, he would need more than one. And the words he would use were irritated, fearful and just plain pissed off. He had no idea where Melaena was and how she was doing. The poor girl must be scared to death, wherever she was. _If _she was even still alive… "Lilith, Samael. I'm looking for the demon. Where is she?"

Samael leaned back against his throne made of hard rock and smirked, his chest pushing out. He stroked one of the multiple orange horns on his chin. "You seem agitated, Horseman. What has Lilith done _this _time?"

"I don't have time to explain, Samael. Lilith! Where is she?!"

"A simple explanation is not too hard to ask for, is it, Horseman?" Samael asked, keeping the amusement in his tone.

Death grumbled some ancient, inaudible words. "That dreadful beast has taken something that belongs to me! I _know _she has! I must find Lilith this instance! Where is she, Samael?! Answer me!"

"Something that belongs to you?" But Samael was more interested in finding out what this something was. "What could be of great value to you that you would threaten the Blood Prince?"

A soft growl left Death's lips, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the powerful Demon. "Do you remember the name Leila Nereza?" He questioned through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin.

To that, Samael chuckled. "Impossible. She died by your hand."

"Lilith took her mortal reincarnation: Melaena Sullivan."

Samael leaned forward so quickly that he was lucky the grip he had on the arms of his throne kept him in his seat. "_Mortal reincarnation_? Even for you, Death, that's-"

"It. Is. True." Death wanted it to be extremely clear to the Blood Prince. "Lilith. Do you _even _have the slightest indication where she is?"

The corner of Samael's mouth curved into an evil smile. "I shall play along then, Death. Lilith is not here. She left no indication where she would be right now either."

If Death clutched his fists any tighter, they would turn so white that it would beat the color Fury's skin tone.

"However," Death quickly looked up. "If Lilith isn't here, Horseman, she must be in one of her little realms."

He jeered at him. "She has multiple!"

"Ah," He held up a large pointy finger. "But both she and your beloved met at only one of those realms."

Death glanced away. "Red Shatters… of course…" He whispered to himself. "I'm surprised she even _told _you about that incident. Lilith's not the kind to speak of the moments where she was shunned. In fact, her sole reason for even being with you was to share your bed." He said, pointing a finger that the large demon.

"Yes indeed, she was mighty furious for your beloved's comments," He said with a little chuckle. "Which explains why you want to find Lilith and why you think she took the mortal. For revenge. But for a few remarks that were from centuries ago?"

"This might not even _be _about Nereza's comments, Samael," Death said, turning his back to him to hurry off. "You would not understand. You do not know her like I do. The creature has something installed for me."

* * *

**A/N: So I had to split this into two. Hope you guys like it! :) **


	17. Faith Lies To Us

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_I had been foolish… I wanted you to know that, but you were hasty." _

**Location: Red Shatters, Hell **

Death can still remember the day Nereza told him about her visit here. He was livid. If he could breathe fire, he would have. Nereza was calm throughout and told him that Lilith had done nothing. But it was not the way Death saw it. He never trusted Lilith's words and feared for the worst.

Who would have thought that it would have to take more than five centuries for something to happen?

Red Shatters – one of Lilith's realms. Two waterfalls of molten lava were placed at the entrances and the walkway to the stronghold was elongated and full of cracks. He told Despair to take it slow. He glanced around – the air was filled with red and black dust, a feature he greatly appreciates. But even as he made his way to the stronghold, he had the feeling that this place had been abandoned for eons together.

But he also had the feeling of someone occupying this place at this moment.

Dust hovered over the horseman and his steed. He had a clear view from above and could see the stronghold from a distance. But he also saw something else, blocking their path. Dust cawed at Death, notifying him.

Death and Despair looked ahead. Indeed, something was in their way. A lone black figure sat on the floor, its knees up to its chest and its arms around them. The figure lowered its head so none of the three could see who it was.

Despair stopped just in front of the unknown figure. Death narrowed his orange eyes at it. And when it spoke, his blood ran cold.

"I waited for you, you know. After we had that fight, I waited all day, every day at the field for you. To apologize to you."

He almost felt his teeth grit in absolute fright. As slow as he possibly could, Death slid down from Despair and told the ghastly steed to wait. He took the smallest of steps towards the creature. "Nereza…?"

The Taunting Shade of Nereza lifted her head to him, with an expression that greatly surprised him: she had tears in her blood-red eyes and her lower lip was quivering.

"I wanted to tell you how _sorry _I was for being a fool. But you… you never returned…"

Over these years, every time Death would hear her voice, it was always spiteful and cruel. Taking a dejected tone was very rare, though he would hear it sometimes. But not always.

"Why? Why didn't you come by at least one last time…?" She asked, a tear rolling over a dirtied scar on her cheek.

He felt his heart tighten. "My angel, I…" Death was closer to her now. When he knew she was no threat this time, he knelt before her.

The shade leaned forward and cupped his cheeks. "I was a _fool_, Death, for thinking that Eden could be ours. I was _wrong_. I realized that the moment you left in anger. If the prize of Eden meant losing you, then I didn't want it. Because you were _all _that mattered to me…"

Death wanted to say something. _Anything_, but his voice was caught in his windpipe. Nereza… while she bled in his arms that day, she said almost the same thing… Just when he was about to speak, the shade pulled her hands away and disappeared into the ground, a small collection of her shadows taking her, leaving a dejected Horseman alone, still on his knees.

This taunting shade was the last thing he needed right now, but it appeared to have some kind of _power _over him…

Just then, he heard roaring, and they felt like a million miles away. Dust screeched, informing his master to look ahead: two bulky pale purple-skinned demons at the stronghold's main doors caught sight of Death and growled, raising their hammers at the horseman.

Death made sure to make quick work of them, and head in to find Melaena.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

When Melaena felt her senses kick in, she felt her cheek pressed against the chilly floor. She cracked open one eye and feared immediately struck her.

_Where the hell am I?_

She was almost frightened to lift her head up but she did. She slowly glanced around at her surroundings – demonic cravings on the blood-red walls, dust particles in the air… this place was scary. Melaena wanted out of here.

"Get up."

Still on the ground, Melaena turned her head to the side. She looked up to a slender female demon who had her hands on her hips in an angered manner. Whoever she was, her fashion sense involved an extremely skimpy outfit.

But the moment she got a good look at her, Melaena's heart raced. "… Oh shit."

"I said get up, human!"

"Ah, no! Stop!" Something strong gripped the back of her neck and lifted her to her feet. "Let go of me!" A demon that had its clutch on her neck growled into her ear ferociously. She was almost immediately silenced with fright. "I know you! From my dreams… you're Lilith!"

Lilith turned her head to her, eyebrows rising. "So. Not only do you resemble her, but you retained her memories? Then you would know why you are here…"

She shook her head, tears forming in her lime-green eyes. "You _can't _be serious! I-" She was cut off when she realized a major change in the Demon Queen. "Wait… wait, you didn't have a _scar _on your face back then… What the hell happened to _you_?"

Shutting her eyes, Lilith ran her a long finger over the scar – from her left temple to her right cheek. "_Death_ happened, little assassin…"

"… What?"

"Yes. He _caused _this. Didn't I ask him to answer his heart? And resurrect the Nephilim? Didn't I?" She clutched her hand into a fist, her eyes blazing. "But _no. _He _resurrected the human race _instead. Huh. The Prince of Darkness… he was infuriated! He _punished _me. The pain! It was _unbearable_! I _can't _get rid of this _scar _no matter what I do!"

Melaena watched at the Mad Queen expressed her misery to her. It appeared that she had no clue she was pouring out her emotions by accident.

She continued on. "And Death..." Suddenly, she released a few evil chuckles. "The _fool_… he saved his brother War… but he forever _doomed _the Nephilim! He forever _doomed _Nereza!"

"What are you talking about?" Melaena questioned.

Flashing her razor sharp fangs at the mortal, she reached out and cupped her cheeks with one hand - painfully. "Look at _you._ You are _not _Nereza. The features, the hair, the eyes, the body, the _memories... none _of it does any justice. You are simply the reincarnation. You did not experience even a _fraction _of Nereza's life. When he sacrificed the souls of his kin, he sacrificed Nereza! _That _is why _you're _here! Instead of his beloved!" She released her. "You are _nothing _but a shadow, mortal. Death doesn't want to accept it yet, but he has to: Nereza is _gone _and you are all that's left behind. And it means _nothing_…"

A powerful kick to the stronghold's main doors and they broke open – straight out of their hinges. Lilith spun around in an instant, obviously not expecting that. When the dust settled, the Pale Rider, the eldest of the Four Horseman emerged, his orange eyes blazing with fire.

"Death!" Melaena called out, her hand reaching for him as she tried to break away from the bulky Demon's grip on her neck.

"Let her go, Lilith. Right now." His tone went as low and as menacing as possible upon seeing that sight.

"Calm yourself, Death," She said. "I did not harm the little bird."

"I. Don't. _Care_…" As long as he saw that frightened look and those tears on Melaena, it met some form of harm had been inflicted on his only connection to Nereza. "Hand her over to me, before I actually _give _you something else far more severe than that scar…"

His words stung. Lilith drew her breath in a hiss. "_You _did this to me, Death… Did I not request that you resurrect the Nephilim? To ease your guilt and pain?"

"Since when did _you _ever give a damn about _me_, demon?!" Death spat. "I saw right through you. I _knew _you wanted the Nephilim back for some sick plot you had. I may not know what it was, but neither did I care. Seeing my brothers walk once again may have erased my guilt, but it would have been at the cost of War. I did what needed to be done!"

"Are you sure about that?!" She herself spat. "If you _had _resurrected the Nephilim, this…!" Lilith roughly pulled Melaena by her flowing hair and out of the demon's grip. "This _shadow _would have never existed! Know why, love? _Because Nereza would have been here instead_!" And she let go of Melaena.

Death's hand curled into a fist upon seeing Lilith's treatment of Melaena, but then, her statement sunk in. "She… she what?"

"I don't blame you, however," Lilith then said. "You were under the impression that her little soul had trapped itself in her amulet. But _no, _Death. It _wasn't_. Nereza was, and always had been in _your _amulet and then in the amulet's shattered pieces embedded onto your chest…"

Death felt sick to his stomach right then and there. Why hadn't that thought strike him after meeting the Crowfather about Nereza's amulet? If all this time, over these five centuries, Nereza's soul was not in her amulet and it was in his own then… then he had been living a lie. Nereza… throughout his journey to save War, she was _right there. _He never had her in her amulet – she was with the rest of his kin, in his _own_ amulet.

Lilith continued on, using her sick, playfully tone. "What's dead is dead, Death. You cannot hope to revive what had already drowned. Passing into the Well of Souls and to resurrect Humanity, Nereza was reborn as this," She delivered a slap to Melaena's back. "This… meaningless _shadow._"

Death saw the look on Melaena's face – tears were streaming down her face but she was also shock-struck by Lilith's explanation.

"Go on to your rider, little bird," She told Melaena. "My work here is done."

But Death was the one who stepped forward to clasp Melaena's hand and pull her to his side so they could leave this wretched place.


	18. Denied

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm **

Despair's fierce gallops were the only thing that filled the empty, bitter air, except for the occasional sniff Melaena gave, in a weak attempt to hide her tears. Passing through the Tree of Life, Despair did not stop until they reached the field located in Death's realm.

Putting her hands on Death's shoulder, Melaena pushed herself off and got down from Despair, with Death following. However, she noticed how he was pacing up and down frantically, one hand on one of his scythes that were attached to both sides of his hips.

Wiping away a tear using the back of her hand, she began to speak. "Death, I-"

"I am taking you back home, Melaena," He cut in. "And when I do, I never want to see you again. Do you understand?"

Those words stunned her greatly. "Wait, what?"

He was not even looking at her when he spoke. "You will never, ever see me again. And neither will I ever come to see you. It is over."

She was tearing again and this time, she could not help it. His words were cutting her like a knife. Why was he even speaking like that? "What?! Death, what the hell are you saying?! _WHY _are you even saying that?"

"Because I have been a fool, mortal!" He snapped his head at her, with this anger in his voice that scared her. He had never yelled at her like that before. In fact, he had never once yelled at her at all. "I spent so _long _hoping to bring back what I've lost, but now I see it is impossible! I should have realized it the moment I spoke to the Crowfather about Nereza's amulet!" Death was almost screaming at her, the hatred seeping through his tone. "Faith has lied to me, mortal, and I won't let it happen again. I see now that the dead will always stay dead. _Nothing _can be done…" He looked at her again, his eyes spewing with more hate. "So this will be the last time I will ever see you! Lilith was right; you _are _just a shadow!"

"Don't say that…" She said in a whisper, hanging her head, with Death not catching that.

"And you can never _be _Reza…"

She glanced up, tears in her eyes, but suddenly finding some courage to say, "Shut up, Death! You have NO right to say that to me! _I'm _just a shadow? _I _can never be Reza? Where do you get off- I HAVE HER MEMORIES! Even YOU say that I look _just _like her! HOW can you do this to me now?!"

"Because there is _no _point, mortal…" He said in a growl. Melaena knew then and there he was being serious: he had already stopped addressing her by her real name. "Her soul had already been sacrificed. And the outcome is standing right in front of me."

"So you're just going to give up? Just because your _mother _says so? That _bitch _doesn't run your life! Don't give in to her!" Melaena said.

"AS MUCH as I don't want to admit it, she is _right_!" Death placed one foot toward her. "Nereza is long gone!"

"We will find a way! There _has _to be a way!" She walked up to him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"_There was _never _a way…"_

The two froze at the sound of that hissing voice. With Melaena turning to her right and Death turning to his left, they were facing the Taunting Shade of Nereza once more.

With the shade's blacken and torn outfit, bleeding cuts and cunning smile, Melaena's heart almost stopped. "Wha… what is…"

"Faith is for the weak. Are you weak, Death?" The shade questioned, tilting her head at him. "It is rather upsetting to harbor so much faith for _so _long, isn't it?"

"Death!" Melaena turned to him. "What the _hell _is that thing?! Why does she look like Reza? Death!"

"Leave, Nereza!" Never taking his eyes off the shade, he placed one hand on a scythe, ready to draw it if necessary. "You have taunted me long enough! I have already renounced my faith in bringing you back! Why do you continue?!"

"Because you _deserve _to be punished, Death! Do you not?! For killing me! For killing our love! For believing in a lie! Don't you want to be punished for everything?"

"I have been punished _enough _already!"

"Ha!" The shade let go of a single laugh. "It's never enough…" And just as before, the Taunting Shade of Nereza disappeared into the ground via her shadows.

Melaena was the one who broke the silence with a much calmer tone. "How long has that been happening…?"

Death did not look at her. His gaze was at the grassy ground. "It started out as voices in my head… Then she started to appear before me…"

"Death…" He felt her clasp his large skeletal-like hand gently. "Don't leave me please. Don't take back calling me 'angel'. Don't make me have to live with this! Please, I _know _I belong here with you!"

Turning his head to her, she saw the remorse in his burning orange eyes. But he pulled his hand away. "Not anymore."

Cut like a knife. Again. "How can you deny me now?" She questioned, horrified by his attitude. "You do this, and you're killing me _again_!"

"No, _don't _say that!" It was last thing he needed to hear from her.

"I'm _sorry_, Death, but it's the truth! So you know what?" She felt the last of her energy burn away and gave up. "Fuck you, and _fuck _everything! If you want to be a little blue bitch about this and give up because of Lilith and that- that _thing_ that's taunting you, then FINE! Be that way!" She was in the midst of a sob. "I don't need this cancer to kill me! You're ALREADY sending me to my grave!"

That was more than enough to shut Death up. He never spoke a single word, not even a goodbye when helping Melaena pass through the portal he had placed in the Mausoleum of Leila Nereza. He closed the portal up, and never ever wanted to open it ever again.


	19. Frozen

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm **

"You have made a mistake, brother."

"Have I, now?"

"You _have_," Fury applied a great deal of emphasis on her last word. "How did you even have the _heart _to turn Melaena away like that?"

"What was the point anymore, sister? Seeing her would just remind me of my failures. The last thing I need is more pain in my life."

Fury folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. If her big brother did not have his back facing her, she would consider slapping some sense into him. "Do not give me that. Do _not _make it seem like you are not in more pain as of this moment."

Death turned his head just enough for Fury to see one eye, before he returned his full attention to Nereza's tribute statue. "So perhaps there is no difference then…"

"Bring her back here," She told him. "She _belongs _here. With you, with all of us."

"No, _Nereza _belongs here with all of us." He said in a corrective tone.

"Melaena _is _Nereza! _You _were the one who established that!"

"So I was wrong," He raised his voice a little, trying not to let the anger get to him.

"Death," She tugged at his arm. "You cannot do this. Go back and get Melaena!" He did not move an inch. Death just did not acknowledge his sister and his eyes were glued to the statue. "The poor thing has no family and the deadliest of diseases according to their world. She told me that despite the friends she has back at home, she felt like something was missing. And after meeting all of us, she finally felt complete! And you just took it all away from her! You just took her happiness!"

Despite his mask, Fury could see that her last statement broke through to him. Death tried his hardest not to appear that way, though.

She sat one comforting pale hand on his shoulder. "So we cannot bring back Nereza. Let it be," Her striking yellow eyes were now pleading for him to change his mind. "Melaena is our only connection to her. We cannot lose her either. I won't have any part of it this time! Nereza's death was hurtful enough, brother. Don't do the same thing to Melaena."

His head snapped to her, shock crippling his ability to reply to that.

"We lost Nereza once. Let us not lose her again. Not even her human reincarnation."

That was the best Fury felt she could do. Dejectedly, she turned her heel to hurry out of the mausoleum. Death did not watch her leave. His mind was wrapped around what Fury had said. Perhaps… his sister was right. Perhaps he should go back and get Melaena and apologize. Was it worth it though?

Indeed having Melaena around eased his guilt and pain a little and he found himself smiling more. He did not think. He did not think what this would have done to Melaena's feelings. She herself had been through a lot.

The poor girl. _What have I done?_

"Will you _ever _learn, Death?"

Just as before, he froze. He tried his hardest to stay strong and not let the words get to him. He clutched both of his hands tightly into fists and shut his eyes just as tightly.

"Or does your stubbornness know no boundaries?!" The taunting shade questioned in hisses. "Your own faith lies to you and you continue to carry it! Nereza can _never _return, even with the mortal around!"

Death spun around, both of his scythes drawn, the last of his patience wearing out. "It is _no longer _about bringing Nereza back! It is about forging a relationship with Melaena! She belongs to me _and _to this world! So you, vile beast," He pointed one scythe at her. "Can just leave us be!"

"Ha!" The shade chuckled evilly. "I will _never _leave _you_, Death. Don't you want to be punished for your sins? Come at me, then! Strike me once more, just like you did that day!"

"I have had _enough_. I _refuse _to be further taunted by you!"

Death readied himself to attack, but before he could even think of it, the Taunting Shade of Nereza bailed on him, disappearing into a pool of her own shadows. He had had enough of this treatment. He _needed _to find some way to rid himself of this shade.

Perhaps all he needed to do was counter it with some happiness in his life.

And only Melaena could provide that.


	20. What I Know

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
February 3****rd  
2:52am**

"The fucking BASTARD!"

Following that curse, Death heard the sound of glass shattering into a million shards. And then another. Whatever she was up to, it caused Melaena to be oblivious to Death's not-so-silent footsteps. Peering his head from the doorway of the room he would use to enter, his mind drew a blank as to how to describe the scene in front of him.

Melaena was on the ground, her back against the wall, with a large bottle in her hand. She was chugging on it like there was no tomorrow while tears streamed down her pale face. It also looked like she could not decide whether to drink or cry first. Taking a quick glance around, he found that her coffee table as well as a mirror in the living room had both been smashed in.

"_I'm _not Nereza? _I'm _just a _shadow_?! Who the FUCK gave HIM the right to put a label on me?!" Yelling in a broken voice, she drank down the wine once more. "I am a goddamned Master of the Shadows! I'm Lady Specter! I _am _Leila Nereza, whether he wants to believe it or _not_!" He witnessed her struggle to her feet. "So FUCK YOU, DEATH, YOU BIG BLUE BITCH!"

This needed to stop. "Melaena."

She turned herself to the sound of that voice almost immediately. A faked smile played upon her lips. "Well, well. Look WHO'S here! The Pale Rider! Death! Come to take my soul, grim reaper? Might as well not wait around for the cancer to do its work…"

Death knew what he had to face. It was his fault anyway. "Melaena. I have come to apologize to you."

"OH, you have now?"

"-and hopefully have a place in your life once again."

She narrowed her eyes at him, still unstable from all that wine. "I don't think you understand what 'I never want to see you again' means, Death. It means you NEVER SEE THAT PERSON AGAIN."

"I made a mistake, Laena," He took a few cautious steps to her. "And I want to apologize for it. I did not take your feelings into consideration. It was _wrong _of me."

"OH. So now my feelings suddenly matter to you?!" Now, she was turning hostile towards him and her grip on that wine bottle getting tighter. She appeared as if she was ready to fling it at him (which of course, he could dodge flawlessly). "You can _never _understand what I'm going through, Death, because you have _no idea _what it's like! To know that the life you're living is a fake! To know that you were meant to be something, _someone _else, but were _robbed _of it! You will never understand how I feel."

"But I _want _to now," He said, extending a hand to her.

"You want to know how I feel, Death? FINE. I'll tell you!" With that, she smashed the bottle onto the ground before declaring, "I'm in love with you!"

She only saw orange eyes blink at her.

"This is _not _something that's recent, okay?" Her tone had calmed, and instead she appeared as if she was going to bawl. "My heart's been like that _for years. _It's like I'm _meant _to have these feelings towards you. I can't turn away no matter how hard I try. Not only that, you _have _to understand: I've been dreaming about you ever since I could remember," He saw the tears glisten in her once-bright green eyes. "Though I hadn't met you in real life, I met you a thousand times in my dreams… There was no way I could get love like that in real life. And though it was only in my dreams, you still managed to make me feel that love in real life. Or maybe Reza made sure I felt it, _I don't know_… I just feel like I have no choice but to love you, like it's meant to be and I can't change it!"

One by one, her tears fell and she did not even have to blink. This was her pouring her heart out. "But what I know is… I'm _nothing _without you. So you really hurt me when you said you didn't want to see me again," She finally closed the gap between them. "I don't know _how _to, Death, but I'm sure there's a way to get Nereza back. Don't give up hope just yet. Don't let me go just yet…"

_No. I won't. _He flicked a tear away on her cheek using his thumb. "I've… come to except the circumstances we are in, Melaena. Maybe we cannot bring Reza back… but aren't you here?" His hands found hers in a soft grip. "You _are_ in every way Nereza," He said, running a hand over her cheek. "Just in a different life, is all. What matters is what you remember and you know your true place." With that, he now that both of his hands on her cheeks, almost cupping her whole head. "What _I _know, dearest Laena, is that I have been lost without Nereza for so long. With you around, the pain can be eased. And I simply want to be happy again."

Melaena's hands grabbed onto his wrists in response, closing her eyes but smiling at him. "Well... make sure you don't let me go this time, then."

* * *

**A/N: More flashbacks in the next few chapters! :)  
**


	21. Hunter

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_Hunter must be _so _disappointed…" _

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
February 5th  
10:10pm**

"So… there's something else I've been keeping from you. The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? What could it possibly be about?"

"… Hunter."

Orange eyes through gaping holes could only blink at her. "Oh…"

"I'd see him sometimes."

"See him?"

"Yeah. In my dreams," She replied in a soft tone. "I'd see a… a young boy about… I don't know, 5 years of age? He's got wild black hair and bright green eyes. The three of us would always hang around, laughing and playing…"

"Melaena, that cannot be," Death said, trying his best to hide the melancholy in his husky voice. "You ought to know what happened: Hunter died before he was born."

The human cringed upon hearing that, hanging her head low. "I know."

* * *

**Location: Private Chambers, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

As fast as her feet could carry her, Fury made her way to her big brother's realm. She broke through the front door and hurried up the stairs to where she knew her best friend would be.

And there she was: Leila Nereza sat on the master bed, leaning against the bedframe and gazing dreamily into the distance. She did not even notice Fury at the doorway. Not until she called out her name.

"Reza?"

Nereza turned her head towards to sound of her best friend's voice. Fury took that as the signal to enter the room. Upon close inspection, Fury could see that the shadow master had run out of tears. She lowered herself onto the bed next to Nereza and scooped up her hands to hold them in a gentle yet tight clasp.

Fury wished she could say something worth saying, but nothing came to mind at the moment. In fact, she was trying to fight back her own tears. However, Nereza told her something that she appeared to had been holding in for quite some time.

"We were going to name him Hunter."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it's a short chapter. Sincerest apologizes, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise! :) **


	22. Fights

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_I was a fool… I had so badly wanted to apologize to you soon after…" _

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
Before the annihilation of the Nephilim**

"Absalom makes sense, Death. We can take Eden and make it ours. Make it into the official home of the Nephilim race!"

"Eden belongs to _Man_, Nereza! Who are we to defy the Council?"

Leila almost snorted a laugh. "Man… are you serious, darling? Humans are weak! Insignificant! They do not even deserve a place as vast as Eden! But _we _do!" She said, finally getting to her feet. "Absalom has strengthened our brethren greatly. We could all be together in one place, and that place can be Eden. On our own, we are scattered, until Absalom calls for us."

Death glanced at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "_How _can you not see a problem with this, Reza? Absalom wants to continue causing mayhem. Are you not tired of it all? The violence? I know _I _am."

"It is how our kin are, Death. You know that. We have been doing this for years together."

"Surely we can stop." So saying, he turned his head away.

Tilting her head at him, she took one hand gently into her hands. "I can sense that you are uncomfortable with this, Death. But I do not understand why you would be. Why would you let a place like Eden slip away from us? Let us take it, with Absalom leading us to victory, as he always has."

He said nothing.

Her eyes tried to search some kind of expression on his face. "Death?"

He pulled his hand away, turning his back to her completely. "I apologize, Nereza, but I do not stand for this. Neither do War, Fury and Strife."

That certainly took Nereza by surprise.

"We do not want this battle, yet I can see you do. If this is your wish, then so be it," He lost all the affection in his tone completely and started to walk off. "But I will not be a part of it."

Upon hearing that declaration, Nereza stood rooted to the ground, horrified.

* * *

**Location: Corinthian Apartments, Seattle, Washington  
February 7th  
11:31pm**

"Ironic, isn't it? When she was a Nephilim, she had such a strong dislike for humans," Cracking a faked smile, Melaena said, "Looks like the tables have turned."

"I am sure she knows that now."

"God, Reza was such an idiot…" She lamented, resting her head on one hand.

"She always had a strong support for Absalom's cause." Death said, resting his arms on the railings of her balcony as he glanced up at the night stars.

"Could be confusion, you know," Melaena told him, leaning against the railings to meet his eyes. "I mean, she had just lost Hunter. She appeared to have bounced back pretty quickly but that was obviously in a state of denial. When you left her, she finally had time to be alone and reflect. That was when she realized her mistake."

Death gave her a half-smile from behind his mask. "How are you so certain?"

Melaena gave a smirk instead. "I'm a psychologist, Death. It's my job to study behavioral and mental processes. I simply stated an observation."

"So perhaps that was her reason," Then, he hung in head. "If only I had returned to her…"

"Death, no," She grabbed his much larger arm instantly to stop him. "Don't think about it."

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter! To help make way for the next one as we come to the end :)  
**


	23. Sail Away

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_Tell me, darling: how did you feel when you were holding me in your arms, watching me take my last few breaths, realizing that you had made such a terrible mistake? Did you feel immediate pain and remorse? I hope you did. Because you deserve it…" _

**Location: The Gates of Eden**

The sky was darkening bit by bit. Smoke and ashes filled the air. And blood. Blood was everywhere. All these things and more were what Leila Nereza witnessed upon reaching the gates of Eden. News about four lone Nephilim slaughtering the rest of her kin reached her ears and she had to come down immediately.

And it was true: there were dead Angels and Nephilim everywhere, some of whom she was very close with, slayed and bleeding on the ground. She did not know what to make of this, but she desperately wanted answers. She wanted to find out who these four out-of-control- Nephilim were, and take them down.

From a short distance, the sounds of blades clashing, guns firing and a whip cracking reached her ears. Nereza brandished a katana made from her shadows and travelled forward. _Whatever is going on, I vow to put a stop to it. No matter who they may be, they are going down. _

Nereza could not keep that vow as the realization of _who_ those four were stunned her.

Strife. War. _Fury._

_Death. _

She immediately felt her heart crush.

She _knew _that the four of them were against the Nephilim ruling Eden but… she did not _think _for a second that _this _was how the four of them would stop it. This greatly explained the reason for Death's absence after the two of them had that argument about Eden. _This _was being planned.

Her mind was in a great conflict as of now. _What do I do…? What _do _I do?_

Nereza watched Strife with a single shot from his handgun and take out one more Nephilim in the area, before stopping to catch their breaths. The dust around them began to settle; all that remained were corpses of their kin, Angels and the five living Nephilim. The four horsemen had seemed to be oblivious to Nereza's presence, particularly due to the dust and the distance.

But that would not stop them from hearing a scream pierce the air. "DEATH!"

As if they were frozen, they could not turn to the direction of that voice. However, Death managed to find the strength to do so. "She's here."

"It was only a matter of time." Fury replied after swallowing a painful lump in her throat.

From a distance, he saw the woman who was his other half. She allowed the shadows to engulf her, only for her to teleport much close to the four, still keeping her distance.

With anger and betrayal leaving her bitter, she glared at the four. "WHAT is the meaning of this?! WHY do you slay our kind?! We- We _knew _some of them! I- wha- I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

While Nereza was screaming at the top of her lungs, she noticed a huge chance in her other half. She was wearing a _mask. _A freaking _mask. _One of bone-white with two gaping holes, of which eyes of orange burned. Those eyes studied her, as if trying to come up with something rational to say. Death knew his beloved though, and he knew that nothing he or his siblings say could change what appeared to be going right now.

"ANSWER ME, damn it!" She screeched. "What are you fools doing?!"

Death could not keep his mouth shut any longer. "Eden belongs to Man, Nereza. By the orders of the Council, we have to make sure it stays that way."

Tears began to brim in her eyes. "Orders of the… What?! The _Charred _Council?! The-the four of you now answer to them?!Why?!"

"We apologize, Reza," Strife stepped up, handguns in hand. "But we grow tired of Absalom's reign of terror."

"It needed to stop, dear friend," Fury then spoke. "And the Council found this to be the only way."

Nereza looked at them as if she did not recognize them anymore. "What happened during this time I had not seen you all?" She questioned. "Death, _how _could you do this? How could you do this to _me_?"

"Nereza-"

"I _waited _for you, you bastard!" She screamed, teardrops falling. "I wanted to apologize to you for being foolish! I wanted to agree with you that Eden should belong to Man and that we should _stop _Absalom! I had been _senseless _and _waited _every single day to apologize to you but you never returned! AND I CAN SEE WHY. YOU WERE OFF SERVNG THE COUNCIL!"

Even if Nereza did not slap him right then and there, Death mentally did it for himself. _No…_

Nereza took a few steps back. "But I will not let you murder anymore of our kin." She prepared shadows in her hands.

Strife, War and Fury readied their weapons, save for Death who was still in shock. "Reza, please," War said. "We do not wish to do this. Not to you."

"It is too late."

"DEATH!"

Another yell was heard, but this time, it came from behind the four horsemen. They all spun around… to find Absalom and the remaining Nephilim charge for them. Nereza glanced up to find the surviving Angels return to battle. _This is madness._

Strife, War and Fury turned their attention to the charging Nephilim; Death was still facing an angered Nereza. "Brother?"

"Do what you must." Death told them, keeping his gaze on his beloved.

"I will do the same thing, Death!" Nereza declared, creating scythes out of shadows. "But know this, you bastard: I _loved _you!" Spreading her arms out, she disappeared into a pool of shadows.

What Death did not know for a few seconds was that she was taking him with her. Shadows caught him by the legs and arms and immediately pulled him into the pool. So quickly, that the three did not even have time to react; their attention on the charging army ahead of them.

* * *

When Death resurfaced, he was flat on his face. When he glanced up, an enraged Leila Nereza stood before him, her once-sparkling green eyes blazing with more anger. This… was going to be war.

He got to his feet in an instant. "Nereza, please."

With a fearless cry, she ran for him, her shadow scythes against his own. He never knew that she could be so strong! Fueled by tis anger, perhaps? Definitely. Nereza instead kneed him in the abdomen and attempted to gut him. He blocked the attack with one scythe and pushed her away.

She stood her ground and decided to take a different approach. She instead, stomped the bloody ground with one foot and it caused a mini earthquake in the deserted area. From beneath Death's feet came her shadows, hurling him into the air.

As soon as he landed on his back with a massive 'thud', he was thrown again. "Nereza, stop!" He managed to get out as he was on his knees. "Please wait!"

"FOR WHAT?" Came a shriek.

"My love, it doesn't have to be this way!" He said, scythes in hand.

"But it's too late, isn't it, Death?" She questioned in what appeared to be the beginnings of a sob. "If _this _is what the Council thinks will secure Eden's safety, then it must be done! Our kin must be eradicated! But is this not a huge sacrifice, my love? Our friends, our brothers… me?" A tear quickly fell. "I thought you loved me. Must my demise be necessary to keep the Balance? Will you do what you have to do?"

Death took one step in front, ignoring her question by accident. "I was certain you would not be here. I was _certain_…"

"I am afraid you were wrong, darling!" She said. "But it is just you and I. This is a battle. And only one of us can remain standing."

She ran for him, a katana made of her shadows this time. He grabbed her armed hand and pulled her to him, only for her to land on his scythe.

Nereza gasped, before feeling the pain sweep through her as the scythe was pulled out. As if reality had struck him, Death was just as stunned. She glanced up at him, tears already brimming her eyes, hands over her large wound. "Death…?"

"No, no!" He tossed his scythes aside and grabbed her before she could fall. Death got to his knees, with Nereza in his large arms. "Nereza, I-"

"I'm sorry."

Orange eyes narrowed at her. "For what, my angel?"

"For… being foolish," She almost whispered, a trail of blood running from the side of her mouth. "If I hadn't said what… I had said earlier…"

"Nereza," He wanted to hush her, the reality of what he had done crashing down on him. "You were at no fault whatsoever!"

"N-neither are you, darling," She managed to get out. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek, as well as part of the mask. "We all… knew of the Nephilim's reign of terror. It was… only a matter of time… before it would threaten the Balance…"

"I swear, my love, I never wanted it to be this way," He said to her softly, unable to hide the pain in his voice this time. "I _never _wanted to hurt you like this… Please forgive me!"

A small smile formed on her lips. "It is alright. If this must be my end, then so be it."

"No, please!" He begged, holding her closer. "Not like this! Please try to hang on, Nereza!"

"Take good care of yourself," She breathed. "I love you."

"Nereza!"

She shut her eyes.

One last… hopeless attempt. "Nereza?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, folks, it all ends in 2 to 3 chapters!  
**


	24. Return

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

"_And now, you get what you deserve." _

**Location: Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm  
(Present Time)  
February 8th**

"After it was all over, I found her amulet. But I felt this strong force emit from within and had always assumed it was her soul."

"Well, whatever's inside it, it belongs to her. We know that much." Melaena said, keeping her gaze fixed on the statue of Leila Nereza. As if she had had enough of gazing, she turned around to sit on a nearby rectangular stone, Nereza's amulet in hand.

Death noticed the pained expression on her face. "Laena? Are you well?"

Even as she gave him a faked smile, it was with a wince. "Yeah, yeah… just… feel a little tired, that's all."

Without a word, Death walked up to her and cupped her chin to have her look up to him. If he knew Nereza well, then he knew Melaena just as well – she was exhausted, her disease taking everything out of her.

When he did that, her tired eyes still sparkled at him. He got down to one knee and took both her hands to comfort her silently. By her small sweet smile, he knew she appreciated it very much.

He was about to say something comforting to her when the mausoleum suddenly trembled. It just a slight tremble, but then it was followed by another one, one more powerful.

Melaena glanced around. "Death?" She gasped in fear.

He got up, clasping her hand. "Come on!"

Death and Melaena ran out of the quaking mausoleum, with Melaena still holding on to Nereza's amulet. The human tried to keep up, even if it was just for a very short distance. She felt so tired. So weak.

Outside of the mausoleum, they spotted the cause of the building's shaking: a lone figure driving its scythes at the side of it repeatedly, creating large cracks. Death and Melaena looked on with horror.

"Nereza!"

The Taunting Shade of Nereza halted her actions and turned her head to the both of them. "Well, well. Come to face your sins at last, Pale Rider? Will you finally attempt to get rid of all the pain and guilt you carry as a result of your actions?"

"If battling you will get you _out of my life_, then so be it!" Death declared, equipping his scythes with both hands.

"Death, please!" Melaena placed one hand on his shoulder. "It's dangerous! Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

Without turning his head, Death told her, "It has been a long time coming, Melaena. It will end now. Turn around and run. I do not want you to get caught in the middle of all of this."

"B-but, Death-"

The shade then let out a shrill shriek at the both of them. "It is time, then! You have avoided this _long _enough, Death! Come and face the sins of your past!"

"Get away, Laena!" He ordered for the last time. Melaena took a few steps backwards, and did as she was told. She ran.

"Are you prepared to relive that day, Death?" It asked in a sing-song tone.

"This is _nothing _like that day and you are _not _Nereza!" He said, pointed on scythe at her. "Whatever you are, wherever you came from, whatever form you may take, you are _not _Nereza! You never were! You have tortured me long enough!"

With a shocking speed that Death had not been expecting, the shade tossed one of shadow-scythes at him, his chest catching it. With his near invulnerability, this was nothing. He staggered back and pulled it out. The shade got the jump on him, pinning him to the ground. It was about to try its luck with the other scythe when Death gripped its arm and pushed it off.

On his back, the shade tried for another go, but Death rolled to his side. He got to his feet instantly. The shade ran up to him and they exchanged blows, most of them only getting blocked. He wanted to end this fast. The shade appeared to want it to last forever.

The shade then kicked him in the chest to stun him and tried for another strike. Death saw it coming and blocked the attack with his scythes. She gave him a sick smile and then screeched. A wave of shadows struck him, sending him flying shortly.

The shade let go of an evil laugh at his plight. That shadow attack seemed to have quite the effect on the fallen Nephilim. It was very powerful and the impact he had with the ground was just as powerful. However, Death would not like that affect him. He got to his feet, ready to battle and put an end to this.

The shade smirked at him. "You must think _harder_, Death."

He almost growled under his mask.

Just then, the ground quaked with a higher magnitude. Even though Death thought it was the shade's attack, he saw that it was just as confused. It glanced around, trying to find the source of the tremble.

Suddenly, from beneath the shade's feet, a trail of shadows appeared, morphed into a spear and struck it in the center of its chest. The shade gasped with horror and staggered back, only to pull out the shadow-spear and get even more enraged.

"What is _this_, Death?!" It questioned him, clutching the shadow—spear with one hand.

"How about you face someone else more your size, taunting shade?"

Now where did _that _voice come from?

The shade was almost terrified to turn around. Death could not believe the voice _and _the accent it had.

"Nereza?"


	25. In Sumerian Haze

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: Outside of Mausoleum of Leila Nereza, Death's Realm  
February 8****th**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"I believe you have outstayed your welcome, you miserable imp. It is time you left Death alone."

Death's heart was beating speedily now. If the grips he had on his scythes were not tight enough, he would have dropped them instantly. "I can't believe it…"

She was right there in front of him: in her signature battling outfit with her deep green hooded cloak. Through her hood, cat-like eyes of lime green burned intensely at the shade. Leila Nereza was here, and she was ready to rid this place of this shade.

The Taunting Shade of Nereza blinked at the new figure in front of it. It was now furious. "I will not _leave _until I have destroyed that beast!" It pointed at Death, who was still in utter shock. "And I will destroy anyone _else _who gets in my way!" With that, it threw its shadow-scythe at her.

However, Nereza knew better. Using her shadows, she disappeared into the ground, completely dodging the scythe. The shade was now panicking. Where could she have gone to?

The shade received its answer. Nereza reappeared behind it and delivered a hard kick to her back, sending her flying forward. The shade was caught off guard and now was enraged. Getting back to its feet, it tried for a strike, but Nereza stopped the attack with her own hands. Her shadows surrounded the shadow-scythes, completely engulfing them, right in the shade's own hand.

The shade screeched in astonishment. Nereza slapped it as hard as she could and then kneed it. She brandished a dagger made of shadows and drove it into the shade's back. The shade screamed in pain and pulled away.

But Nereza was not done. She knew she needed to get rid of this thing once and for all. So she concentrated real hard, and put all her effort into a stomp on the ground. It created yet, another earthquake. However, this was only because from beneath the shade's feet, a series of shadows emerged to drag it into their depths.

The taunting shade screeched louder than before in absolute fear and began to struggle to free itself in an attempt to save itself. "No, stop!" It was no use: the shadows had a strong hold on it and there was no way it would even be able claw out.

Nereza only watched with the coldest of eyes.

When the shade was completely engulfed, Nereza raised her hands and clutched them, and the pool of shadows disappeared. Wherever the shade was now, it was gone.

She now could catch her breath. While she did that, she glanced up – there Death stood, still in nothing else but shock. It was not the shock of the shade's death, but the return of Nereza. The shadow master was here. _Right in front of him. _So not possible.

Nereza smiled warmly at him. "Death."

That seemed to snap him out of it.

"Please come with me," She told him. "We have much to talk about."

* * *

**Location: Inside the mausoleum**

Nereza hurried inside, with Death following but he took his slow steps. With her hood up, he could not see her worried expression, nor did she let him see it. She went over to the large statue of her and turned her back on it to face her other half.

Nereza then pulled her hood down. Death was able to get a better look at her: she appeared to be the same – the soft cat-like eyes, the midnight-blue flowing hair. She was _actually _here! But how? And where was Melaena after he had ordered for her to run?

"Death, my love," She said with a wide grin on her face. "It is _so _good to see you again!"

He was still in disbelief, though. "… Nereza-"

She closed the gap between them, taking his hands. "I know this must come as a great shock, but please, let me explain."

"Nereza, I told Melaena to run. We have to find her."

The smile she had suppressed into a smaller one. "I am afraid Melaena… will not be joining us for a while. A way was needed for me to actually be here."

So that was it? Melaena was gone? Nereza took her place? But how was that even possible?

"What way? How was this even possible?" He questioned.

She never tore her gaze away from him. "Please, Death, let me explain. I don't have much time anyways…"

Death wondered if he could get any more confused than he already was. "Don't have much time?"

"Death," Nereza took a nice deep breath. "You told Melaena to run. And she did. However, she was concerned for your safety. She watched from a distance what was transpiring. Then I knew it was my time to come."

Orange eyes only narrowed at her.

"Melaena shattered the amulet. The amulet contained all of my power. My shadows." She said.

"… What?"

"On that day, at the Gates of Eden, while I was taking my last few breaths," That caused Death to give a slight wince which she did not notice. "I transferred my power, my shadows, to my amulet. You know how the shadows are, right? One can change them, manipulate them. Well… I did not know what I was thinking at that time, but I shifted all of my powers to my amulet for safekeeping. And then you found it."

So why did that matter?

"When Melaena shattered the amulet, she took control of the shadows and they created me," She continued to smile. "So that I could say goodbye."

His forehead creased with confusion. "G-goodbye?"

"I have always been with Melaena. Since she is my reincarnation, I have always been here. Deep within her. Once I and my shadows collided once more, I was created," She explained. "And I've been waiting so long to reappear and tell you all the things I've wanted to tell you. To your face." She reached up and caressed his cheek, as well as the mask.

Now _that _he understood. However, he was almost reluctant. Even so, with a slight 'crack', he removed his mask of bone-white and tossed it aside. Somehow, he felt a little free. The last time he took it off was before he threw him and the souls of his brethren into the Well of Souls. It had been a while.

To Nereza, her other half still looked exactly the same: the strong jawline, the chiseled cheeks. Death was still here, just hiding behind a mask to run away from all his pain and misery. Upon seeing his face fully, her face lit up brighter than the Sun ever will. She ran both her gloved hands past his cheeks lovingly. "I've wanted so long to do this once again, Death. It _so _pains me to have to leave you once again."

He held her hands at that point. "But I do not understand. Why must you leave? Why must you say goodbye? Are you not here right now like Melaena and I have always wanted?"

She bit her lower lips, finding this so hard to explain. "I am not. Death, I had… already lived a life once and it ended. That was it. That was the end. I have a new life now. As Melaena Sullivan. However, I stayed and battled, hoping that the two of you could meet one day and I may say what I have to say to you."

"But you can't," He said like an innocent child. "You can't leave."

Her hands slid down to his bare chest. "I have to." It came as a whisper and he then found tears glistening in her eyes. "But you know… the time I have spent being confined in your amulet and then as the shards on your chest," As she said that, she gently ran a hand over the area where the glowing shards once were. "I have come to truly learn and understand the guilt you were carrying. How much of a burden it was for you. I understand why you did what you did but… no one should have suffered in silence like you have, darling.

"When I was in confinement with the other Nephilim… there was just… so much hate," She said with a slight look of antipathy. "And I know all you could hear were the hisses from our kin. So you could not hear _my _voice when I could try to comfort you."

Death shook his head at that. "I _did _hear you often… but you would only spit hate to me."

She nodded at that. "You are referring to the taunting shade that has taken my form, aren't you?"

"You know about that?"

"I know actually how it was formed as well," She said, getting ready to explain. "When we first met, I offered to teach you how to use the shadows. In order for that to happen, I gave you a piece of my power, didn't I? Well… your guilt and pain… needed an output."

He blinked uncontrollably at that, realizing the situation. "T-the shade was… as a result of the shadows I neglected? They created the shade?"

She could only smile sympathetically. "You felt like you needed to be punished for your sins. So your pain and guilt needed an output for it all."

Upon hearing that, he hung his head in silence.

"Death, please," She lifted his head lovingly. "Do not be sad…"

Death held her close, closer than he ever will in his entire life and touched foreheads with her. And even though she did not say it, he knew that she needed to leave. "I have to go now."

"Please don't." Came a reply.

"I'm sorry," She said sincerely. "Please look out for Melaena for me. She is my only connection to you. _Your only connection to me_…"

He nodded, still finding it so hard to look at her in the eyes once more. However, she would take him by surprise with a loving kiss to his lips, one that she hoped that would stay there forever for his sake. Death tried to enjoy it the best he could. Nereza pulled back only to hug him tightly and almost sob the words, "I love you". She felt happier when she heard him say the exact same words.

Nereza then pulled back, and began to back away from him. He knew that holding onto her hand would be of no use, but he still tried. "Goodbye, my love." She whispered, before shadow gathered at her feet and pulled her into the darkness.

Death hung his head and shut his eyes tightly. "Goodbye, Nereza."

"Ugh… Death?"

In an instant, his head snapped up. He knew whose voice that was the moment it spoke.

And there Melaena Sullivan was, on the ground, looking very dazed.

Death hurried to her side. "Melaena! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Ugh… I… I think s- OW!" Melaena winced painfully and looked down at her right hand: it was bleeding, with tiny blue shards in it.

"Melaena?"

"I…" She tried to find her voice. "I shattered her amulet, Death…"

To her surprise and his own, he smiled warmly, as he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, one hand to stroke her back. "And it was the best thing you have ever done, dearest Laena."

* * *

**A/N: Get ready for the last chapter, folks! **


	26. In The Next Life

**Darksiders ****–**** Death and Nereza ****–**** "Strength and Shadows"**

* * *

**Location: The Field, Death's Realm  
February 16****th**

A week had passed since Death last saw Nereza. Though it was supposed to provide him with comfort, it seemed to only make him more miserable.

Sitting on one of the many broken pillars on his field, he glanced down at his executioner's mask, still reflecting on past events. He also had not spoken to Melaena all this time. He did not visit her, neither did she visit him.

But he would find that that will all change in a while.

"Death?"

He turned his head behind instantly and got up. "Melaena. What are you doing here?"

She had a cheeky smile on. "What? I can't visit my favorite Horseman?"

And Death could not help but smile at that. "Not at all. Please. Join me."

She smiled gratefully and made her way to him. Together, they sat down on the horizontal stone pillar. "So. What's got you so busy that you can't even visit me? Don't you know it's impolite to not call a girl every now and then?"

Death wished he could give her a decent reply, but he only had a dark chuckle.

She giggled as well and decided to cut to the chase. "No, actually. I wanted to tell something. I've got great news! I'm free of the cancer!"

Now _that _was unexpected! "What? Are you serious?"

With much happiness, she leaned forward and pinched both his cheeks slightly. "_Dead_ serious! I went for an appointment and my doctor told me that I no longer had cancer!"

"Laena, this is a miracle!"

"It sure is!" She giggled. "You think… Reza had something to do with it? I'm pretty sure she did."

Death could not disagree there. "I agree, Melaena. It was probably one last gift from her before she left."

"Yeah…" She said in a tone that clearly stated how sad she was over Nereza's goodbye. Melaena glanced up at the night sky that was above them at the moment. She watched the oversized Moon and the stars around it and then said, "I'm not going to be with anyone else. You know that, right?"

He titled his head at her in slight confusion.

"I mean it," She got to her feet and turned to him. "I won't fall in love with anyone else. I won't get married and I won't have kids. None of that."

"Melaena-"

She knew what he wanted to say, but she'd rather have him save his breath and listen to her. "Death, you don't get it. I simply can't go through with it. My head's saying 'move on' but my heart's saying 'stay'. I thought about it a lot during this past week and I… I can't," She faked a little laugh. "You've still got this strong hold over me, Death. And I can't do a damn thing about it."

When he looked into her scintillating green eyes, he found love in them. Looks like she was being truthful. True love does indeed withstand even eons. And theirs did.

Death got to his feet. Before he thought of clasping her hands, he told her, "However… you realize we can never be together."

Melaena smiled. "I get that. It wouldn't work out. You can't stay on Earth and I can't stay here. It'll get you in big trouble with the Council, if you're not already," She then closed the slight gap between them. "I just want the chance to be close to you, even if it's for a while. To communicate with you, even if it's from a distance. Can that be arranged?"

He will stop at nothing to make sure that works out. "Of course, my angel," So saying, he took her into a loving hug. "Hasn't it already? We shall just be careful," He spoke in soft tone that though sounded deadly, it was probably the most comforting thing you will ever hear. "I am simply grateful for your presence. I will not lose you to anyone or anything."

She embraced him as he stroked her hair. "Love ya."

* * *

_As promised, Laena never did find someone else. Wherever possible, we spent time together. I even got to meet a friend of hers from where she works. A part of me felt like she was wasting time with me. What use would it be? None. I could not be the other half that she needed. _

_Did it bother her? Not a bit. _

_Because she was the happiest when she was with me. _

_Her last day on this world, she spent it at my realm. She was 71 years of age but never changed. We spoke quite a lot. Then she returned to her own world. I laid her on her bed and kissed her goodnight. _

_A few minutes later, she stopped breathing. _

_At the City of the Dead, I waited. I waited and waited ever so patiently with the Crowfather with me. The City was where souls are funneled from the Well of Souls after death to be cleansed of their past lives. After that, they would be passed into the Well to be reborn. According to the Chancellor, however, many souls do not survive this purification. Yet I was getting my hopes high. I knew Melaena was strong and that she would see through this. _

_So the Crowfather and I spent time combing through the City to find Melaena. She just _had _to be here, I was sure of it. _

_After what felt like an eternity, I found her. _

_She was sitting in a small corner, all pale blue in color. She appeared to be at a much younger age. When she saw me, she was overjoyed. As was I. _

_And as we embraced, the last thing she told me in her sweet voice was, "I'll be remembering you in my next life. So come and find me."_

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter! The next chapter will be the characters' biographies and some trivia. ****Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story! :)  
**

**Much love, Ash ;)  
**


	27. Character Bios and Story Trivia

**Name: **Leila Nereza  
**Other Name(s): **Lady Specter, Master of the Shadows, Angel of Death  
**Nickname(s): **Reza, Angel  
**Race: **Nephilim  
**Gender: **Female  
**Size: **Regular (Slightly shorter than Death)

**Eye Color: **Lime Green  
**Hair Color: **Dark Blue  
**Hair Style: **Waist length with right side fringe  
**Skin Color: **Very pale brown

**Outfit: **Deep blue long-sleeved top (hem slanted to the right)  
Black elbow-length gloves  
Black pants  
Knee-length black boots  
Deep green hooded cloak (gifted by Death)  
Blue amulet (gifted by Death)  
Black hooded cloak

**Relationships: **Death (Lover)  
Fury (Good friend)  
Charna (Shadow Steed)  
Four unnamed sisters

**Type of Attack: **Assassination, Various uses of Shadows

**Uses of the Shadows: **Shield  
Morphs into a Katana  
Teleportation  
Drags/Engulfs enemies into the ground  
Morphs into a Steed  
Summons little shadow beings to aid her in battle  
Morphs into Scythes

**Current Status: **Deceased (During the annihilation of the Nephilim race)

* * *

**Mortal Reincarnation!  
Name: **Melaena Sullivan  
**Nickname(s): **Mel,Laena, Angel, Shadow, Little bird  
**Race: **Human  
**Date of Birth: **January 19th (age: 27)  
**Place of Birth: **Seattle, Washington  
**Occupation: **ClinicalPsychologist

**Nationality: **Unknown

**Eye Color: **Lime Green  
**Hair Color: **Black, with an unusual hint of blue  
**Hair Style: **Waist length with right side fringe

**Outfit: **Deep blue long-sleeved shirt  
Jade-colored leather jacket  
Black jeans  
Black boots

**Story trivia: **1) Nereza's original name was Sayeh Nereza.  
2) Nereza actually has four sisters.  
3) Some of the chapters have lyrics as their titles.  
4) Melaena's birth date is the day I got my copy of Darksiders 2! x)

* * *

**Chapters with lyrics as the titles:  
**Chapter 1 "Hope There Is A Way" – "Memories" by Within Temptation  
Chapter 3 "A Wicked Game With The Mind" – "Lost" by Within Temptation  
Chapter 6 "Cruel Wanting" – "Lost in Paradise" by Evanescence  
Chapter 8 "Keeping Me Alive" – "By The Way" by Theory of a Deadman  
Chapter 12 "Revive What's Already Drowned" – "Lost" by Within Temptation  
Chapter 23 "Sail Away" – "The Other Side" by Sirenia  
Chapter 25 "In Sumerian Haze" – "In Sumerian Haze" by Sirenia


End file.
